Bend Your Will
by Celeste027
Summary: Inuyasha Takagi and Kagome Higurashi - one a scientist, the other a CEO - are working with one another in a purely professional setting in the hopes of saving numerous lives. But professionalism doesn't stop the half demon from wishing, badly, to dominate the strong miko. Unfortunately for him, Sesshomaru has someone else in mind for her - himself. AU Inu/Kag/Ses
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The projector light glared daggers into him. He stood silently, patiently - too patiently - for a response. _The presentation went well_ , the hanyou thought. There had been no interruptions, no shuffling of papers out of boredom. The leaders of the company were willing to listen to his ideas. Sure, it might have helped that his brother was one of said prestigious leaders, but he was silently hoping his discoveries would be taken seriously. After all, his scientific findings could either build this medical company up or cause its collapse. Silently, he knew where nearly all of them stood on his findings. All except for one member in that board room.

Inuyasha Takagi had given countless academic presentations throughout his research. With a PhD in Medical Technology, formal presentations came with the territory. Being a leader in the innovative world meant he was used to meeting with powerful and distinguished individuals. He had even once shaken the hand of the president of the United States. Of course, it was for a casual photo opportunity, but still something he held dear to his heart - to his pride.

Sesshomaru, his brother, had warned him of a set of ears that may not hear Inuyasha's presentation as innovation. In fact, Sesshomaru had warned, she may not bend at all which could destroy the whole purpose of this damned thing. The leaders of similar corporations followed her: followed Kagome Higurashi. She had a knack for picking out diamonds in garbage. If she declared Inuyasha as garbage then and there, nothing was going to reverse it. Nothing.

Finally, after what seemed an hour, Kagome's soft cough echoed through the room and the projector's light shut off, followed by blinding white overhead lights flickering on. All eyes were on her. She glanced down, her well-manicured fingers brushing against the pamphlets and informational packets the hanyou spent hours preparing for that day.

"Okay," was all she said as she stood, brushed her skirt off, nodded and walked out. Her little assistant scurried to follow after her. The small woman hurriedly gathered all the paperwork and gave a sheepish smile to them all before booking it to follow the commanding woman.

A collective sigh escaped them all as the men in suits slumped in their chairs, looking to smile at Inuyasha. And then, congratulations followed. He stood there as each – one by one – shook his hand, nodding with words of encouragement.

"Well done, sir."

"Happy to work with you in the future."

"You did great."

"We'll set meetings up to begin the process."

And then finally, his brother came up to him, and rested a clawed hand on his shoulder, "Good job, little brother."

Inuyasha was dazed. "She's that powerful?" The way the others in the room reacted to both Kagome's presence and her absence showed how truly finalizing her decisions were.

Sesshomaru chuckled and let his hand drop. The smile was strong until his face settled into a grim seriousness. "Brother, you have no idea." With that he began to leave the hanyou in the room. Before exiting he looked over his shoulder and smirked, "That miko is going to wrap you around her little finger."

 _Miko_ , Inuyasha thought, eyes widening. Well, that was something Sesshomaru should have mentioned before.

"Shit," he whispered to no one and looked at the empty seat directly in front of him. The one she had occupied only minutes before. "Shit," he mumbled again and shook his head. She _was_ going to wrap him around her little fingers – each and every one of them. And he knew, hating the truth, that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 _Damn mikos_ , was his final thought before briskly making his way out of the building. All the while, vowing to himself that he wouldn't bend to her will – not yet, at least.

* * *

"Rin," Kagome's breathless voice called through the intercom.

The small assistant shot from the desk, a notepad in hand and rushed into the large office.

Miss Higurashi's back faced her assistant. The long black hair of the powerful woman was swept into a tidy bun, not a single strand of hair was out of place. The knee length skirt lacked any semblance of wrinkles, and her arms were crossed behind her back, locked by her intertwined fingers. She was looking out her large window, staring into the dawning sky and watching the city lights begin to take over.

"Miss Higurashi?" Rin asked expectantly, running her lithe fingers through her tousled bangs.

Kagome's eyes followed towards the voice as she made to half turn. Smiling at her assistant, Kagome acknowledged her and took a breath, "Arrange for Mr. Takagi to meet me here in," she glanced at her desk clock before finishing, "30 minutes."

Rin made a quick note and stayed dutifully, awaiting any other request.

Kagome smiled to herself. She liked Rin. It was easy to feel comfortable with the small woman behind her. Rin was gentle in appearance, and absolutely swift in thought. Musing to herself, the composed CEO marked off another day before Rin received her deserving promotion.

"Ask Sesshomaru to attend this meeting as well. That's all." Kagome finished and spun to settle in her black leather seat.

Rin's heart rate peaked at the mention of the youkai. He was...gorgeous? _No_ , Rin mentally shook herself as she walked out. _Gorgeous doesn't cut it_. She had worked for Kagome and her company for 2 years. When she had met the silver haired youkai, Rin almost quit: she thought there was no way in hell she would survive looking at that man every day of her life. But then Miss Higurashi, being who she was, proposed an offer Rin couldn't refuse. Smiling to herself, the assistant silently thanked her gracious employer for her past actions before making the two calls for the woman sitting patiently in the large office.

* * *

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked into his phone after the second ring. "30 minutes? But we just - I see. Yes. Yes, I understand. Of course. I'll be there shortly." Hanging up, he stared down at the meal he had just ordered at a nearby cafe. _Well_ , he thought, _so it begins_. He quietly growled to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he raised his hand to call over the waiter. _This had better be good_ , he inwardly complained and handed his credit card over before pulling out his phone and making a call of his own.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice was husky over the phone, and the hanyou chuckled into the receiver.

"Sango over?" Inuyasha asked as he stood to make his way to the building across the street. _At least I stayed within the city after the meeting_.

"Yeah. Well. You said it was my day off today!" Miroku's lecherous smile could be heard through the phone and so were Sango's soft giggles. That woman was the only one capable of taming the perverted scientist.

Stopping to press the crosswalk button, Inuyasha spoke, "Don't get a stick up your ass. I just need a quick fav-"

"Inuyasha," Miroku groaned, elongating the "n." "This is not the time to be asking me for favors."

"Miroku, seeing as how my grants are keeping us afloat, you're damn right this is the time. Now," he glared at the crosswalk light, willing for it to change, "Go into the network and send me over simulation A6."

Miroku's silence on the other end of the line was prolonged before he asked softly, "They agreed?"

Inuyasha grinned and hurried through the intersection in long strides. "Yes, they damn well did!"

Another prolonged silence and then the hanyou yanked the phone away from his face as the overexcited scientist on the other end of the line hollered and smacked something fleshy before there was a scream of pain.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Sango's sing-song voice fluttered through the receiver, "Miroku is a little down now, if you know what I mean." The hanyou laughed. "Congratulations though! I'll make sure he - what did you need him to do?"

"Simulation A6. Thanks, Sango." And with that he hung up, as he exited the elevator on Sesshomaru's floor. He glanced at his wristwatch. _15 minutes left. Perfect_.

He bounded into his brother's office. "I need you to connect to my personal network through your computer."

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, and set his paperwork down to turn towards the desktop. "I'm taking it you received the phone call?" The youkai asked as his fingers glided silently over the keyboard.

Inuyasha moved to stand behind his brother, watching to make sure it connected before nodding, "Yeah. You weren't kidding about her, were you?"

Sesshomaru paused and glanced to his younger brother. "She isn't something to joke about."

Hearing the slight possessive tone in him, Inuyasha raised a brow, "You already laying claim to her?"

Sesshomaru returned to his task and shook his head, "I admire her."

Inuyasha, deep down, felt a bubbling of anger churn in his gut. He ignored the feeling and went back to look at the computer screen. Simulation A6 began to run and he glowed with pride.

"Wow, little brother." Sesshomaru stared at the program in awe. He had seen impossible things occur before. But this - what his brother had discovered - was going to change everything they knew.

"I know," the hanyou spoke, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "This thing is going to save lives."

* * *

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," Kagome's voice came from the illuminated large desk pushed near the overbearing window of her office. She gestured smoothly to the seats in front of her. "Please." The single word carried with it power. Pure and unlocked magic. It rushed to the two visitors and the air sizzled around them.

The two brothers walked in fluid motion. Instincts kicking in as they approached the powerful miko. Sesshomaru had played this dance before with Kagome. And through his experience he had learned to always let her lead and to stand down. Glancing at his young hanyou brother, he hoped Inuyasha would catch on quickly.

The hanyou in question stared in almost a daze at the powerful woman sitting in front of them. He pulled the seat, and kept eye contact with her as he made himself comfortable. There was nothing betrayed by her expression. Nothing that gave away what he could do to please her. He bit back a growl and maintained control of his emotions. But he was furious. This miko, whom he had met that very same day, had him wanting to roll over and beg for belly rubs. _Fucking mikos_ , he inwardly grunted and broke eye contact, choosing to look out the window behind her instead. It wasn't nearly as enthralling of a sight but it was still better than turning into a mushy puppy inside.

"Miss Higurashi," Inuyasha began, and from the intensity of which he could feel his brother glaring at him, he immediately knew he had made a mistake.

Kagome's face stayed passive, calm, nothing telling of what went through her mind. She linked her fingers atop her lap and sat back. If the half demon wished to step forward, she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to see how it played out for him. _Either an idiot or a genius_ , she noted, stifling a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Inuyasha had an option. Either he was going to retract his words and play puppy dog, or he was going to prove that a hanyou could stand up to a miko. Averting his eyes from Sesshomaru's glare, Inuyasha chose the latter. Like hell he was going to let someone he didn't know play the power game without a fight from him. He was a scientist. He had demon blood running through his veins. And it was because of his half demon self that they were sitting there in the first place. _This miko isn't going to make me bend._

"I wanted to thank you, before we began." It shocked both his brother and the woman in front of him. He knew it had. It wasn't what his brother expected, of course. As for the miko? Glancing at her slightly widened eyes and stiff posture, he wondered if anyone had ever thanked her. "I'm really looking forward to working with you. And I'm hoping for great success."

There. He had done it. Inuyasha relaxed into his seat and sat quietly. It may not have been a power play, but it was enough to set in that he wasn't going to roll over and allow her to hold the leash by taking away his right to speak.

Her eyes softened just the slightest. If he hadn't been obsessively mesmerizing her face, he would have missed it. "Kagome is just fine." Nodding, she pressed a button on the corner of her desk, and a projected hologram settled itself on top of her forgotten paperwork.

Her indifference shocked Inuyasha as he awed at the display. He was sure it was an everyday thing for her, but did she really take for granted what was at her disposal?

"I took the liberty of beginning the disassembly of simulation A6." Her nonchalant voice crackled the slightest with her magic. Almost like a warning towards the two men, asking them to behave and not interrupt. But, seeing as how it was Inuyasha's pride and joy, he balked at her words. "I was notified of the network transfer and began the defragmentation as I wa-"

"Excuse me, but what?" Inuyasha didn't hold back the aggression in his words. Long gone was the kindness in his eyes and the admiration he had from his previous words. His back was rigid, and his muscles were taut. He was ready to pounce on a scurrying mouse if he needed to.

Kagome scooted closer and rested her clasped hands on the desk. She was no mouse. "I'm disassembling it." She waited.

And didn't have to wait long, "Why the fuck are you doing that?" This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Inuyasha's countless hours on that simulation just being tossed down the drain with a flick of the miko's wrist and some dismissive tone.

"Brother, maybe listen to-," Sesshomaru was interrupted by Kagome's raised hand.

"No. Allow him to finish." She leaned closer and cocked her head to the side, giving Inuyasha the opportunity to continue.

Blinking, he let out a gurgled sigh, "I just don't understand why on earth you would destroy something that is damn near perfect!"

He hadn't noticed how close he had pulled himself towards her. His clawed hands were splayed on the table. Seeing she was still digesting his words he decided on another tactic, clenching his fists and letting his clawed fingers dig into his rough skin all in the hopes of keeping him stable. "You're an expert in what you do, Kagome. You know the ins and outs of the business. And that makes you a perfect leader - in _business_." His emphasis lingered on the word before continuing, "But I'm a _scientist_. That's my expertise. And I can tell you without a doubt that this "disassembly" is going to hinder our progress than help it." With that, he relaxed again in the chair. He could feel his brother's eyes on him again. But he didn't dare avert his eyes from the woman thrumming her fingers on the oak wood.

It was silent for a long while before she shut the hologram off in a quick motion. "Inuyasha," her voice coated his name in that miko-siren way and he inwardly melted back into a puppy. The smile came slowly and deliberately before she said, "You are absolutely right."

Sesshomaru felt the strings of jealousy pull at him. For the 13 years he had worked with her, Kagome had never once praised him in such a direct manner. And here his half-demon brother was, basking in that delectable smile of the powerful miko. _Miko_ , the word vibrated in his mind. And he attempted to regain control of himself. Of course he was feeling this surge of emotion. Mikos and youkais had spent centuries battling one another for dominance. The fact that they were in a time where peace reigned among all species didn't alter the instinctual pull to prove his power over hers. He smiled at his inner correction and turned to his brother. Yes, that's all it was. _Instincts. Nothing more._ Secretly, he hoped it was nothing more.

Inuyasha, not noticing the inner conflict within this brother, leaned forward, his ears swiveling and perking up her way.

Her smile stayed in place, but her eyes changed. They weren't the soft and warm brown, weren't passive and attentive anymore. They were cold, empty and a storm chocolate full of a dangerous void. And in that instant he saw the amount of power resting behind them.

"Inuyasha, you are absolutely right," the miko repeated, her voice silky smooth and dangerous. "I _am_ an expert in what I do. A prodigy to the institution. And while you may be a scientist, I _own_ you now." Her words were jagged and sharp, he could feel them digging into his skin sharper than his claws. "Sesshomaru," her void eyes snapped to the eldest brother.

The youkai's blood froze in his veins. And the palms of his hands itched. "Yes, Kagome?"

"Please escort your brother out of my office." She turned her attention back to the hanyou. "If I were you, _puppy_ , I would be careful with how you speak to me. Your kindness and your discoveries had given you favor, but your arrogance just managed to put you on my shit list. Be here tomorrow with a new attitude and a willingness to listen to me." Her words lingered, as if she had more to say. Her eyes filled with warmth and her smile, once almost demonic, softened as she sweetly said, "Have a good night, gentleman."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, there it is! Please let me know your thoughts and let me know if I should begin a regular update. :) Peace and love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Miss Higarashi?" Rin's voice flittered through the intercom.

Kagome glanced quickly away from her computer screen to land on the speaker. Almost as if Rin had known, the young assistant finished, "Mr. Takagi is here."

Kagome cleared her throat and shut her eyes. The night before had not gone as she had intended it. If that hanyou's pride hadn't felt wounded, they would have already made a collective step in the right direction. He had surprised her with his kind words of gratitude. And for those few peaceful moments, she felt appreciated. Sure, her employees were all well taken care of and were thankful for her willingness to listen to their wants. But each meeting had always ended with them leaving with a rushed smile and scampering legs. No one dared to interrupt her, so that had intrigued her too. Even his passion for his work had impressed her to the point that it maintained her silence.

Her expression darkened. _Oh, it had been going smoothly until that smug smile of his_. Something he had probably done without even noticing, judging by his reaction to her dismissal. It had been there though. His pride was huge, ego probably bigger. There were things the miko could handle: those two traits were not them.

Sighing, she composed herself and straightened in her chair. "Fine." It was final, curt, and she stilled herself for the half-demon.

The hanyou walked through the large doors, his demeanor not betraying the previous night nor anything that was going on in his thoughts.

Kagome lingeringly took in his appearance. _Well, there are some things he could be proud of_.

Inuyasha was extremely good looking: from his long silver hair to those golden amber eyes. And even though she nearly fried the puppy when he smirked the way he had the night before, she couldn't help but think that the expression was deliciously sexy as it played on his lips. Lost in her thoughts, the woman hadn't noticed how intently she was watching him until he paused in mid-step and locked eyes with her.

And then an instinctual smile crept onto his face. His eyes turned molten and his posture shifted to predatory as he continued making his way to her.

 _Damn it_ , Kagome ripped her gaze from his. Her heart had picked up the slightest, but after a moment of coaxing it with her magic, it slowed to the steady rhythm that was her. _Goddamn youkais_ , she wanted to grumble beneath her breath.

It was a constant struggle working with them. And vice versa, she knew. For them it was all about dominating her. Her very existence was a challenge to theirs. And for her? Well, she had a tendency to fantasize too much about _being_ dominated. Humans were bland compared to them. If it was a miko thing, she wasn't sure. She didn't bother with others of her kind - they were too high headed. Constantly thinking how much better they were to others. It frustrated her. Did she think she stood above others? Yes. But it was not due to her magic. It was due to her self confidence that she could handle any obstacle thrown at her. _Almost any_.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice slashed through her thoughts and she slightly flexed the muscles in her thighs. Even his voice was tempting.

"Good afternoon, Inuyasha." She masked her words slightly with her power. Once in a while, she silently thanked, she could rely on her magic to support her.

Feeling it was safe to look at him again, she turned her gaze to the hanyou. And bit the inside of her cheek, immediately regretting the glance. _Why is he so damn sexy?_

He was leaning forward, his body relaxing against the chair he was meant to sit in. He was much different than his brother – the proper and controlled Sesshomaru. Kagome cleared her throat to hide a laugh. Inuyasha was _much_ different than his older brother. But he was just as delicious looking as him.

"Hey," Inuyasha started and looked around him as if he could find words in the office for his use. Kagome tilted her head, amused. "I wanted to apologize. I was just so- it's been everything to me for the past three years."

Kagome blinked at his admission and began to feel like a complete ass for what she did, even more so for what she had said. But even while the Kagome on the inside yearned to apologize in understanding, the CEO wasn't about to allow her to stoop down to that level.

She simply nodded and gestured to the seat. He hesitated as if waiting for her to say anything, but when he saw she had nothing to offer, he sighed and complied. _He does learn quickly._

She picked her words carefully, watching him and tapping slightly into his aura to make sure he was still calm and willing to listen. "I'm sure it was frustrating to hear my decision, but rather than reacting the way you did, I was hoping you would have allowed me to finish." She paused, allowing a moment of silence if he decided to interrupt her.

Noticing he didn't, she continued a little more comfortably, "I want to work with you, Mr. Takagi. You _were_ right last night: _you_ are the scientist. And I am the business side of it. But in order to better my company, I need to understand your work. You'll come to find that I'm extremely hands on. I enjoy working alongside in the lab. But I also want scientists - such as yourself - to see and understand the business side." When she finished, she let the words settle in. It was always a surprise to those who she had bought. They always assumed it was a simple trade off of product for money. Kagome didn't work like that. And it was what made her business so fruitful: she was just as passionate as those who had made discoveries or who had invented new technologies.

Inuyasha sat back, processing. It was funny how he was. He was so free in allowing his emotions to cross his face, even when he might not be aware of it happening. She watched as the realization finally hit him.

"You want me to show you?" he finally asked, nodding slowly as if still attempting to understand completely why on earth the woman in front of him would waste her time.

Kagome smiled, and it shocked Inuyasha on how much that smile made him feel light and giddy.

"I want the four of us to work extremely close to each other. I want to be welcomed into the labs I am having prepared on the 15th floor. And I want you to feel comfortable walking into my office and asking any monetary question you may have. I want us to work together." She lowered her gaze and sighed. It was such a human reaction she was surprised by herself for letting it slip through. _No matter_ , she thought and re-gathered.

"All I'm asking is for some trust and cooperation." Her brown eyes settled on his gold and they sat silently for a few seconds.

"The four of us?" He asked, breaking the spell between them.

"Yourself, Sesshomaru, your lab assistant and me."

Inuyasha considered her words and then shot up. "Kagome, I would like to take you to lunch."

Her eyes widened by the proclamation and she shook her head, "I'm sorry?"

His unadulterated grin spread from ear to ear. _He really does look like a puppy._

"If you want to work by me, then it means we're working together. And if that's the case, lunch is on me. It's tradition in my lab. And I would like to share that with you," Inuyasha's brows furrowed at the end of his little speech. _What are you thinking_ , the hanyou reprimanded himself.

Kagome saw the inward conflict play on his face, and she smiled at him. "Then dinner can be on me."

 _He's so entertaining_. She smirked, enjoying how uncomfortable the half-demon was by her. _This could be fun._

Her own brows furrowed the slightest when she realized: _It could be a little too fun._

* * *

Inuyasha had no idea what he was doing. Well, he knew he was driving. He was also very much aware of the miko sitting in his car''s passenger seat. _What in the seven hells did you think when you blurted that out?_

Inuyasha could smack himself against a tree. He _hadn't_ been thinking.

 _Oh well_ , he shot a sly glance her way and took a deep breath. She smelled delectable. He could taste her in his mouth. No wonder she had stiffened when getting in his car and no wonder her office was so large. Dealing with demons must have constantly put her on edge, what with their heightened senses.

Kagome sat still, hands clasped in her lap, and unblinking eyes facing straight ahead. She could feel the danger level rise within the vehicle. _What were you thinking?_ Her thoughts echoed Inuyasha's unknowingly and she snapped her head to the window adjacent to her, staring at the blurred objects the hanyou whooshed by at only a speed a demon could feel comfortable with.

 _At least she isn't scared_. His claws tightened around the gearshift. Why did she have to be so fucking hot? The hanyou couldn't help himself with her. Back in her office he had nearly lost his mind when she was staring at him, and the demon running through his veins had beckoned for him to force her to submit. It's why he hadn't sat down right away, trying to distract her enough so he could adjust himself and calm the pulsing desire between his legs.

At the thought of it, he could feel his blood burn for her. He cleared his throat and attempted at idle conversation, "So what would you like to eat?"

Kagome's response was quick, "What would you?"

 _You_ , he silently pleaded. But he was sure that wouldn't go very well. "I'm not picky."

"Neither am I," she agreed, not once letting go of her self-control.

Raising a brow quizzically, he blurted out, "I thought mikos were vegans."

He could feel how uncomfortable that had made her. Was he not meant to mention it? Were they all meant to pretend it wasn't a known fact? He would've figured it out eventually even if his brother hadn't mentioned anything. Hell, if he had done more research on the woman himself he would have found it in an article. All species lived in a peaceful time, so what was the big deal?

Kagome's words were pursed against her lips as she answered, "No, it's a common misconception."

"Did I say something wrong," Inuyasha asked, turning his attention briefly from the road to her small frame.

Kagome looked at him then, her stormy brown eyes casting a shadow over his gold. And then he was lost in her. There were no words to explain how it happened. His world enveloped into that dark emptiness and he found himself cascading through browns and blacks; there was a heat surrounding him that radiated from her, drawing him deeper into the void. He felt so safe. So free. He was never going to leave.

The miko hadn't meant to do it. She tried, desperately, to pull him back out from her mental abyss - to no avail. Cursing herself, she focused her magic on the moving vehicle they were both in and managed to guide it to a complete stop to the side of the road and shut the engine off before giving her attention to the half demon before her.

Shifting in her seat, she unbuckled and faced him head on. "Inuyasha." She called his name, softly at first with the hopes of eliciting a semblance of a response.

Nothing.

His eyes had lost their golden luster, instead she stared into a brown that mirrored her own.

Kagome gripped onto his limp hands. "Hanyou," she said slightly louder than before, sending a sizzle of electricity from her to him.

His fingers twitched.

Her eyes didn't betray the hope that rose up. _This isn't going to be like before_ , she promised to herself and tightened her grip on him.

Again, in a stronger tone and leaning closer in, "Inuyasha."

For the briefest moment, a flicker of gold flashed through his iris. More of that warm hope crystallized inside her. She was going to pull him out. _Please, God, let me pull him back_.

She tucked her legs beneath her, and moved her hands to rest on the hanyou's shoulders.

"Inuyasha." She said again, her voice commanding, enriched with a safer magic than what had devoured his spirit.

"Ka-", was all he got out, the gold lingering longer that time before averting back to the sea of brown.

Long gone was her patience.

"Goddamnit, Inuyasha. Get back here! Now!" She slapped his face between her hands as she leaned herself close enough so that their breaths mixed.

There was no response to it, and she shut her eyes, hating the brown that stared back at her. She pressed her forward against his. Pushing hard, she shook as she willed for the gold to reappear. For his spirit to seep back into his body.

"Come back, hanyou." She whispered above his mouth, her tongue slightly flicking his parted lips as she licked her own.

She saw a sharp flash of white and gold spark between them behind her eyelids. She ignored it, her whole attention on her grip on him and her body shuddering from the pull of her magic towards him.

"Kagome?"

The soft whisper echoed in the silent car.

Kagome's shoulders relaxed slightly as she pulled back just enough to see his eyes.

 _Gold_. Beautiful gold stared back at her and she let out a deep breath, not realizing how long she had been holding it.

She took heavy gulps of air, refusing to let him go.

 _That was too close. Too damn close_. She was almost ready to pull away when clawed, chilled hands settled on top of hers.

She looked at him with sorrow that almost broke Inuyasha again. He hadn't known what happened to him; all he knew was that she was the first thing that entered his mind before opening his eyes, only to find her millimeters away from him. And he could taste her on his mouth. She was sweet, as sweet as sugar water.

He wanted to drink her up.

Judging by her raw emotions she was displaying before him, something very bad had happened. And, suddenly, he didn't want to live anymore wondering what she would feel like against him. He didn't want to ask "what ifs." He wanted to experience those "ifs" - wanted her.

Slowly, he ran his fingers across her arm, watching as goose-bumps spread to her shoulders. His claw traced its way up to her face, and he grazed it against her pink lips. "Kagome?"

He was asking for permission, she knew. Her heart slammed against her ribs, her stomach curling in on itself: did she want him to?

Looking at his mouth, she nodded to herself and him. Yes, she did.

With an eagerness that scared them both, their lips met. Feverishly they entangled themselves in the front seat of the car. Kagome managed to move atop of him, her rear resting against the steering wheel.

His hands were all over. Cupping her face, wrapping around her neck, tugging at her hair, stroking her back and squeezing her underside. It still wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. So much more that the confines of the vehicle couldn't provide them with. He growled into the kiss, and she moaned through parted lips before he latched on to them again.

Kagome's body was melting into him. And she couldn't control it. It had been too close. Too close to swallowing his soul up and taking it into the curse she carried with her. She shook the thoughts away. He hadn't been taken though. He had come back. She had brought him back. A loud groan escaped her when he thrust his hips up against her parted thighs. She wanted more, just like him.

 _But we can't_. She heard the thought and pushed it back.

It was persistent. _Stop. We need to stop_.

Whimpering against him, she yanked her bruised mouth from his, the taste of his tongue still deliciously on hers. His hands stopped their scurrying and squeezing and she sighed through her panting.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck. Her smell was intoxicating. It was like Mother Nature come to life. Electricity, moist air, and musky arousal. The latter was definitely what he enjoyed the most about it at that moment.

She softly ran her hands through his hair, more for her own comfort than his. _He really is a puppy_ , she smiled sadly before resting herself against his head. She saw his dog-ears flatten down and without a second thought she planted a kiss on one. "I'm sorry." She muttered it so low even at this close of a proximity it was hard for him to hear.

He pulled back, and the concern in his eyes broke the last of her internal defenses. She was going to give into the hanyou. She felt it deep down where she dripped with need.

 _Not now_. She held on to the words. And looked past him to help sooth herself.

"Hey," he called out and nudged her chin.

Brown met gold and he smiled lazily. "Let's go eat."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! :) I'm looking at Sunday as being my official update day. Force me to keep it going! Until next time: peace and love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru smelled her on him. And he on her. To say he was working hard to not rip his brother a new one would be an understatement. More than that, though, he wanted to suffocate the miko with his own scent. To rub off that embarrassing hanyou smell from her and mark her with his pure youkai.

"...we'll go from there." He forced himself to hone back into the conversation that Kagome had led. Surprisingly, he noted, his hanyou brother hadn't interrupted once. But, also of notice, the miko had seemed to distance herself from the half demon. _At least there's that_ , Sesshomaru smirked to himself and nodded to the miko he was becoming possessive over.

Kagome's mind was clouded. The only thing she could grasp onto was work. Anything else and she would turn into some inconsolable child.

Lunch had gone...okay. _Yes_ , she agreed with herself. _It did go okay. Just okay._ And they both had ignored what happened in the car after Inuyasha's nearly fatal experience. The drive back had been in silence with nothing spectacular happening between the two.

Bravely looking his way, she wondered if he knew just how close to a void-like death he had been to. Averting her gaze, she marked something absentmindedly on the schedule Rin had gathered for her, not really paying any attention to the names or numbers splayed on the sheet. It was all a distraction from what she really wished to dwell on: his touches.

The miko could still feel him against her. Could still feel a phantom tongue run along her lips. Could feel phantom hands tighten around her thighs, pulling her heat towards his hardened cock.

The grip on her metal pen tightened, and she moved to cross her legs.

Both demon and half-demon held their breath. The movement of her legs had allowed for a gust of her sweet arousal to waft their way. If Kagome had been thinking straight, she would have used her magic to harbor all bodily scents. Not that it was always easy for her to do in confined spaces, but the distance between her and the two men would have been enough to keep the smell at bay.

But she wasn't in her right mind. She was somewhere else, and the youkai and hanyou were doing everything they could to refrain from taking her then and there.

Inuyasha, unlike his brother, knew exactly what caused her lustful state. And he was enjoying it. Lunch had gone on quietly and professionally. Kagome had refused to acknowledge what they had both done to each other, and he didn't push it. Besides, he had been entertained watching her struggle with herself. _I can't wait for dinner_ , he thought, his eyes glancing down to the desk separating her from him and he licked his lips. _Or dessert._

Sesshomaru was having, surprisingly, a harder time containing himself. He could feel his claws dig into the cushion of the armrest. And the blood in his body hotly rushed to the throbbing dick between his legs. _I have to do something._

Glancing to the hanyou, Sesshomaru wondered why his brother wasn't having just as much of a difficult time. Suddenly, the demon in him answered: _Because the half-breed has already marked her. To him, she is his._

His amber eyes rolled to Kagome in a slow motion. She sat there, appearing to be calm, but her scent gave her away. Her head was ducked and she was moving her pen across the paper lying on her desk.

 _She isn't his_ , Sesshomaru's demon spoke. And the youkai's eyes tightened at the corners.

 _No. She isn't_ , he responded, setting into action the beginning of a dangerous game.

"Kagome, maybe we should discuss this over dinner," Sesshomaru smiled her way. He was all demon in that moment, his eyes piercing, his inu-blood sending out undertones of domination.

The miko perked her head up and looked over at him. She wasn't sure how to respond to that, when she normally would have had an answer. Luckily, and thanking him quietly to herself, Inuyasha spoke up.

"Funny you mention that, brother. She's taking me out tonight." He gave his half brother a lopsided grin. It wasn't what Kagome needed him to say, but at least he gave her a way to stay silent as she calmed herself.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, "Then we'll continue this discussion later. When will we be leaving?" He noted Inuyasha's angry frown but purposefully ignored it, his eyes on the miko.

Kagome blinked, and she suddenly wanted to crawl under her desk. With a controlled smile she nodded and answered, "In three and a half hours."

The brothers exited the room after she turned back to her paperwork – the one she had only been doodling on – and made their way to Sesshomaru's office in silence. Both in their own thoughts and both attempting to out stride the other.

* * *

"What the fuck was that about?" Inuyasha demanded after slamming his brother's door shut.

Sesshomaru took his time in answering. He settled into his large leather chair, shut his eyes and reclined back. Now that they were away from Kagome, his mind was clear from her addicting scent. He was going to be better at controlling himself, at least he hoped.

Inuyasha slumped into the chair in front of the desk and waited. When they were children, Inuyasha learned quick to not rush his brother. Sesshomaru had a tendency to make a person wait longer if they pestered.

So the hanyou idled his thumbs, pulled out his phone to send a few emails, and then began thinking about that damn wench up above them. Devilish thoughts and images of what she could do on top of him fastened a leisure smirk on his face.

Unbeknownst to him, his older brother was watching him carefully. Wondering how to approach his brother about Miss Higurashi. Wondering how to make sure the hanyou stepped aside for his older sibling. It was when Sesshomaru saw the telltale smile that a burst of anger forced his words out, "What are you doing?" It was a double-edged question.

The younger of the two Takagi sons lost the hazy look in his eyes and that damn smile drooped down. Sesshomaru hid his pleasure.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_?"

"I smell her on you, Inuyasha." He shot the words out to the half demon, a growl emitting at the end of it.

Inuyasha was quick, "So that's what it is." He stood and flattened his palms on the desk, bending the slightest to examine his brother's expression. Widening eyes, Inuyasha stood straight up. "You're jealous."

Sesshomaru's narrow gaze tightened. "Don't be ridiculous. It's only embarrassing." He wasn't about to have such a childish conversation with his brother.

The hanyou folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in a relaxed gesture. "And what's so embarrassing?"

Sesshomaru's malicious smile settled itself across his mouth as he spoke, "Why on earth would that miko want a _half_ demon?"

The words stung. Not that they hadn't had any brotherly fights in the past, physical ones included. It was the disgust in Sesshomaru's words that pummeled Inuyasha. His brother had said similar things before, but always with a teasing glint in his eyes. Never, though, had he said it with such certainty.

 _Show him how much of a demon you are._ The snarl came from the youkai within him. He ignored it. No matter how much he would like to kick his brother's ass, Inuyasha wasn't about to go into combat. He also didn't plan on backing down from his claim on her. She already carried his scent, and he wasn't going to let anyone – especially his brother – rub it off of her. However, in order to maintain the claim, he needed to be in one piece. He knew he could handle Sesshomaru, but he also knew the youkai could damage him.

Inuyasha sat back down, not once breaking the stare of his brother.

They were like that for what seemed like minutes. Each one sizing up the other. Each one wondering what the other would do. And how they would counteract it.

It wasn't until they were interrupted that both realized they had been in the silent office for over three hours.

"Miss Higurashi is waiting in the limo," the voice echoed through the office from the intercom.

The brothers glanced at the small device, and then to the clock on the wall. Yes, over three hours. They hesitated in standing. But when they finally moved to exit the office, the younger brother caught the older by the arm.

"Hey," Inuyasha started. Sesshomaru glanced at the clawed hand then up to meet his brother's stare. The look in the hanyou's eyes reminded him of when they were children. It was the same look that Inuyasha gave when he needed reassurance that they were still close. It shocked the youkai, but he kept the regal expression in place. "We're brothers, Sesshomaru. No matter what."

The older of the two took his time, but he finally nodded and settled a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "That isn't the question. The question lies within the miko."

Inuyasha nodded, getting the meaning, before following his brother out.

What he wasn't going to tell his brother was that he already knew with whom she belonged with.

 _Me_ , the hanyou thought, closing the door slowly behind him.

* * *

The CEO was sitting apprehensively in the limo. She didn't know where to sit. Kagome could have laughed at herself. A corporate leader and her concern was where she should sit in her own vehicle.

"Everything alright, miss?" The young youkai asked her. Kagome looked towards the partition and smiled softly to the fox demon that was watching her through the rearview mirror. Shippo was a good kid. Young, bright, and protective over his employer. He had, more than once, protected the miko. And he had never seen her as something to obtain, something to dominate or force to submission. At that little thought, unwelcomed tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh! Miss! Please don't cry!" Shippo hurried himself out of the seat and to the back of the limo. The doors were open, and he climbed in to rest a hand on the woman. He felt comfortable with Miss Higurashi. And he knew she felt comfortable around him. There had been many times where he had watched her shift from the strong and unstoppable CEO miko to a young woman attempting to save the world one investment at a time.

Shippo trusted her, too. Unlike other mikos he had encountered in his life as an orphan, she was the only one that saw him as a person. Sure, in the beginning it was all about looking past her strong facade, but he had learned quick to see a person for who they really were on the inside. It also helped that his youkai linage allowed for him to look through a person's aura. Kagome's was beautiful. There were dark spots in it, swirling and attempting to taint the brilliant white that it was, but she had always controlled it.

The fox demon sat silently still, rubbing circles on the woman's shoulder. Finally, Kagome sighed heavily and looked at – who she considered to be – her friend. She offered a tear filled smile, and Shippo's eyes widened.

"Please don't cry, Kagome. Please. Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

Before Kagome spoke, Shippo smelled that ever-knowing scent of dogs. He ignored it and gave the miko his full attention.

"Thank you, Shippo," she spoke softly; reaching up she placed her hand over the one he rested on her shoulder. She sighed again and shook her head, "I have always appreciated how sincere you are."

And he saw her do it. Right before his eyes, the tears receded and the red tint on her cheeks faded away. Her back straightened, forcing his hand to drop to his side, and the passive expression settled on to her face.

Shippo smiled knowingly and nodded at her. "Miss Higurashi," he acknowledged the miko and exited the back of the limo.

The young fox demon came face to face with the Takagi bothers. One he knew to be Sesshomaru. He was always a little apprehensive about the dog demon. Shippo stood there, looking at the man up and down. _I could take him_ , he thought to himself and raised a brow when he turned to the younger of the Takagi brothers.

Inuyasha stood in a more relaxed stance, but Shippo could see that the half demon was ready to spring if need be. Narrowing his eyes, he took a step towards them and leaned in enough so that Kagome wouldn't hear.

"Whatever game you two are playing, cut that shit. She's a person, not a fucking prize." He growled low in his chest and the inu-demons each gave two differing reactions.

 _How dare a little rodent like creature speak to us like that?_ Sesshomaru wasn't impressed. In fact, he was restraining himself from pummeling the young youkai. _He deserves to learn a lesson._

Inuyasha was, what he felt, ashamed. He smelled the salty tears when he and his brother were making their way towards the limo, but he didn't really think they were coming from the miko. That was until he had caught the final few words of the conversation between the fox and the woman. He let the words of the driver sink in before nodding and looking down.

Shippo didn't like the way the eldest brother reacted. But the fox demon did appreciate the younger of the two. Judging by his shameful look, the younger one had actually heard what the fox had to say. _Good._ Nodding, he pulled the door wider and looked at Inuyasha expectedly. Like hell he was going to hold the door open for the dog youkai.

The hanyou climbed in. At first he was ready to settle himself next to the miko, but looking at her for the briefest of moments, he found there to be a more comfortable spot a few seats away from her. Before Sesshomaru stepped in, Inuyasha caught her eyes with his and he smiled gently. She blinked and he noticed the corners of her eyes soften at him.

It's all he needed. If on that night she didn't wish to speak to him about anything else other than business, he would respect it.

Sesshomaru made his way in and Inuyasha glanced at him, praying his older brother would follow his lead.

The older Takagi glanced at the miko and made a move to sit beside her. The immediate reaction she elicited was a stiff posture. He rethought and moved to sit besides his brother. Both men noticed how much more relaxed the miko had visibly become with them both a good distance away from her. And so they rode off in silence, lack of acknowledgement all around.

* * *

"Hello how may- Miss Higurashi, so good to see you." The host smiled joyfully to the CEO, and Kagome returned it with a nod.

"Regular area, please. Five seats."

 _Five?_ Both brothers thought, one with furrowed brows and the other with a blank stare.

"Actually, two of your guests are already here. Regular area, of course. Care for a guide?" The young host already knew what she would say, but he asked nonetheless out of respect.

Kagome smiled at him and shook her head, "No, thank you, Hojo. We'll find our way."

Kagome sent a silent prayer of thanks to whatever god had been on her side as she made her way through the five star restaurant. She made short eye contact with the owner, who was busy speaking to an important guest, and nodded.

The owner's grin was huge as she saw the powerful miko glide through the tables, followed by two gorgeous men. The woman sighed wistfully. If only men would follow _her_ like puppies.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha glanced at his assistant, who was in a precarious situation with his fiancée at the large table.

The scientist disentangled himself from the woman, who was attempting to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes hazy.

Kagome's breath froze in her throat as she stared at the woman. She had known Miroku Sohei was with a Taijiya, but she hadn't known the woman to be _Sango_ Taijiya.

"Sango?" Her voice was quiet, but the lawyer looked up to see Kagome Higurashi staring at her.

"Oh my god. Kagome?" Sango pulled away from the table and both women walked to each other only to throw their arms around one another with identical smiles from ear to ear.

The two dog demons tensed. Inuyasha fought back the instinct to step between the two. _Jesus, what is wrong with me?_ But he stayed close before both women pulled apart to sit beside each other.

Miroku was forgotten by Sango, and the two puppies were forgotten by Kagome.

"It's been so long."

"I know. I'm so sorry," Kagome looked down, as if embarrassed. "I didn't think you'd want- I mean." And as if on cue she realized where they were and who surrounded them. She fixed her posture in her chair and smiled to Sango. "I'll have my assistant call your office to make an appointment. Lunch while we catch up sounds good."

Sango was impressed to see her old friend collect herself so quickly. She smiled knowingly. _I can only imagine what was on her mind._ And with that thought the lawyer nodded to her and squeezed the CEO's hand comfortingly.

The miko squeezed back and turned to the rest of the table, seeing that Sesshomaru had chosen to sit closest to her, putting himself between her and his brother.

"I asked for Miroku to come, thinking it would be best to discuss our plans with the main minds behind the project." Kagome's soft yet commanding voice carried its weight. It was going to be nothing but business.

Inuyasha was disappointed. He would respect it, but he suddenly had so many questions for Kagome. For a few minutes, watching her with Sango, he saw a young woman. It was so raw and so human, the hanyou had wanted them to sit and eagerly chat with one another. He wanted to watch Kagome's emotions on her face. Happiness, joy, confusion – all of it. _Except pain._ That was definitely something he never wished to see on that beautiful face of hers.

"Miss Higurashi?" The waitress smiled at the woman when Kagome turned to give her attention.

The CEO immediately spoke, "Yes, we'll start with hors d'oeuvres. And please let the chef know we would like something surprising for the main course. Sparkling water for my guests and I, along with a bottle of your finest red wine – your choice." Kagome smiled and turned back to the table.

 _She's so commanding_ , Sesshomaru admired silently. _I want to smother it_ , the demon snarled inside and Sesshomaru's jaw clenched tightly. Yes, he wanted it, too.

* * *

The dinner had gone exactly as she expected it to. Kagome ran it as a business meeting. Not being alone with both Takagi brothers helped. Inuyasha made thinking difficult, and Sesshomaru's knowing glare was too much to handle alone. It had helped seeing Sango and meeting Miroku.

 _Sango..._

Guilt riddled Kagome down to her bones. The miko had only assumed that Sango would have never wanted to speak to her again after the incident with Kohaku, the lawyer's younger brother. It had been so long ago, during college, but still so fresh in Kagome's mind.

The loud doorbell of her home broke through her thoughts. Slowly, she moved from her home office to the hallway and looked down it to see her front door. She furrowed her brows, wondering who it could be.

She wasn't expecting any company. And she knew no one from her staff was returning back since she never kept anyone over night at her home.

It rang again and she glared, moving swiftly to see who was at the door. She reached out with her magic first, probing the solicitor when her hand reached the doorknob.

Her eyes widened when she recognized the aura and she slightly pulled back before steeling her nerves and flinging the door open.

"Sesshomaru?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey all. I'm sorry for the late upload. A lot of things coming up this week. Anyways. Hope you're ready for what's to come with the sexy older brother! But, also, I kinda need to know how everyone is responding to it. Anything at all would be nice. Even if you hate Kagome (like Lululala did in Chapter 1), or if you want more of smut or something. haha! Let me hear your voices! ^_^ Peace and love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

He was still wearing what he had worn to dinner: a long sleeve button down black shirt, and grey slacks that had been tailored just right. The youkai looked calm to the miko. Internally, he was reeling. Sesshomaru was attempting to bat away at his instincts. He didn't know why he was there, just that he had to be. _But now what?_

"Would you like to come in?" Kagome wasn't as intimidated by Sesshomaru as she was with Inuyasha. Having worked with the youkai, she trusted him. Stealthily looking him up and down, she admitted her attraction to him. But yes, she _trusted_ him.

She opened the door wider and stepped to the side, allowing for his large body to pass by hers.

The back of his hand brushed her arm, and she felt a shudder run through her body. It had to have only been nerves from earlier in the day. What had happened between her and Inuyasha had screwed the miko up mentally and she was wondering if her nerves had also been fried.

Sesshomaru smirked behind her. He had meant to touch her. The barest of skin to skin. But enough for his power to seep into her just long enough to linger.

He took a deep breath, smelling him on her slightly. He narrowed his eyes. The hanyou's scent was still overpowering, and Sesshomaru meant to change that.

"I apologize for my late house call, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome smiled and motioned for him to follow her into her dining room. "You know you're welcome to call me Kagome."

They both seated themselves at the table and Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. Her scent was all over. He wanted to bathe in it.

"Kagome," he let a shadow of a smile play at his lips. "I do apologize. I just wished to discuss a few things in regards to our new project."

Kagome spread her hands over her torso, smoothing out her slightly wrinkled button up blue blouse.

She didn't notice Sesshomaru's eyes linger at the fabric stretching over her breasts. He licked his lips, mouth going dry, and he cleared his throat.

"Would that be okay?" He asked in a low tone, a part of his demon side kicking in to take over. "It's a single concern that's been plaguing me."

Sesshomaru had no such real concerns, but he was experienced in making things up to get what he wanted. Manipulation was his forte. After all, it's why Kagome favored him above others in the company.

Kagome's delicious brown eyes became nothing but serious and she nodded curtly, "Go on."

And so Sesshomaru began his wildly elaborate twists and turns to find something that could go wrong with the project. The one they hadn't even started yet.

Kagome listened intently. It was hard to follow the logic. She was exhausted and she was drained emotionally from earlier in the day.

After his explanation, Kagome furrowed her brows and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. I must be more tired than I thought. Let me grab some coffee and we can start from the beginning." She moved to stand before asking, "Care for some?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes, yes I would. Let me assist you."

Normally, Kagome would have declined, but she wasn't one to always turn down a kind gesture. She walked them both to her second personal kitchen and began pulling things from cupboards.

She felt him behind suddenly, the closeness of him caused her to tense, and it was then that a mug slipped from her hands. She didn't move to try catching it, already knowing it would be futile

Sesshomaru took his opportunity then. He leaned down at the same time she did, and began picking up the small shards. And every chance he had, he grazed his fingers against her hands, glancing her way as he did so.

Kagome attempted to contain the blush fighting to creep it's way on to her cheeks. She was tired. She was probably imagining the intense stare of the youkai. On a normal day, she would have wrapped herself with her magic, but she couldn't. And it was out of fear.

When the last pieces were picked up, they stood simultaneously. Sesshomaru towered over her. With a strong gaze, he reached out with his clawed hand and pulled something from her hair.

"A shard," he whispered, staring down at her. Everything in his body pulsed for her. He wanted her. Craved her.

"Oh," she felt her heartbeat speed up. He was so close to her, she could feel his warmth spread from him to her. She could smell his musky scent and it was intoxicating. It reminded her of Inuyasha. But it was different. It was...wilder. And the way his golden eyes gazed made her skin feel prickly.

Her eyelids grew heavy as she held his stare. He was sexy. And powerful. His aura was huge and she felt it unfold in the small confines of the kitchen. She felt it curl around her. Her mouth went dry. Images of what that power could do to her began to spring forward.

And then the youkai knew: a spark of spice filled his nostrils. It was a faint arousal. Not as strong as it had been at the office, but he knew he would draw it out. Slowly. Leisurely. He would take his time unwrapping her in his hands.

"Kagome, I apologize," his deep voice reverberated within the kitchen walls and he closed the distance between them, ducking his head and licking her lips before catching her mouth with his.

The miko was at a loss for words – she could only _feel_. His hands settled at her hips, pulling her closer to his warmth. And his lips were experts. Soft and moist against her own. His slick tongue pressed against her slightly parted mouth, and she hesitated just a moment. That is until she opened wider, giving him better access to the sweetness of her mouth.

He swept into her, groaning at the taste of her. He pushed her against the counter, forcing him closer and flushing her body against his.

She was limp against him, her arms resting on his waist. Kagome wanted to respond, but she didn't want to lose herself. Not like before. Not like with...

He could feel her reserve and he pulled back, sucking her bottom lip. The action elicited a moan from her and he growled out, "Kagome."

And that broke her barrier; it eradicated all form of doubts for a moment and she gave in to what she wanted. Her fingers tightened on his muscular waist and she pushed against him as he pulled against her. Their lips met again and again, tongues rubbing against one another, breaths mingling and husky noises pulling from both throats.

The miko was lost in him. In silver and gold, in heat and noises. And his hands. Fuck, his hands were melting her. It was so different from earlier. He was taking his time. As if he had all century to pleasure her.

 _Inuyasha_. The name brushed against her mind and she shut her eyes tighter, trying to stay with Sesshomaru. Savoring the kiss and playing with his tongue.

 _Inuyasha_. Again, the name caressed her thoughts and suddenly, when she pulled back, she could see the hanyou in the youkai's eyes. She could taste his flavor of peppermint instead of the youkai's honey sweetness. She could feel his strength through his brother's arms. And then a dripping need settled between her legs for entirely other reasons.

"We should stop," she said aloud, trying to pull away from Sesshomaru but only bumping against the counter.

He maneuvered his head to hide in her neck. Inhaling, he smelled his marking scent on her skin, oozing from her pores. It was an aphrodisiac for him.

Kagome melted just the slightest. His tongue drew organic designs on her soft flesh. And then she felt his sharp fangs nip her earlobe.

A hot need spread through her again. Different from the sudden desire she felt about the youkai's brother. She was wet for him - for Sesshomaru. She knew he could smell her desire. If he wasn't so close to her, she would have purified her scent to calm the beast down. But if she did, he would have been harmed. She didn't want to hurt the other Takagi brother.

She gritted her teeth and ducked under his hold, separating their bodies by a few feet. "We _need_ to stop, Sesshomaru."

The youkai turned to her and she silently cursed herself. His eyes held the slightest tint of red, as if attempting to sate the demon within. Immediately, she reached for her magic but hesitated. His demeanor was calm, but his eyes betrayed his peaceful body language.

"Sesshomaru?" she called to him, at the ready.

He growled deep in his chest, shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. "I'm- ." And he bounded out of there, too fast for any human to see – even a miko.

Kagome didn't realize how heavy she was breathing, how tense every muscle was. All she was aware of was the heat that still spilled from her skin as it remembered the danger and seduction of the man that had just left.

And Inuyasha. She winced and then, finally, wrapped her magic around herself. Purifying any strand of demon scent from her skin and attempting – but failing – to erase all shadow touches that still lingered from both brothers.

* * *

"Why hasn't Kagome been in?" The hanyou's voice was deadly passive as he leaned into the desk of the small assistant.

Rin, having dealt with the same question from everyone in the company for nearly a week smiled for what seemed the millionth time and answered, "She's been under the weather."

Inuyasha wasn't entertaining that shit and rolled his eyes. "She's a miko. She isn't sick and we both know that."

Rin's eyes widened the slightest. The hanyou was the only one – out of the hundreds whom had asked – to be so blunt and open about the truth.

The assistant didn't have anything to offer the hanyou. He wasn't wrong, but all Rin knew was that Miss Higurashi wasn't coming in. Her excuse had been illness. Even Rin hadn't bought it, but being the CEO had its perks. It meant people respected your decisions, so Rin respected the woman's words and carried out her duty as the assistant to handle the office with the miko on hiatus.

 _But miss Higurashi isn't sick_ , Rin mused as she looked at the golden-eyed Takagi.

"Mr. Takagi, I don't know what I can offer you, really." But Rin had one thing that might be useful to Sesshomaru's brother. She was just going to wait to see if the half demon was as stubborn as he seemed.

To no surprise, really, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned closer towards the woman, "Look. You and I both know that's bullshit. Is she out of the country? Is she okay, at least? I searched hospital records – I know, not my best moment – but she hasn't been in the whole week. That woman, if she's anything like I have witnessed, doesn't miss work. So," he lowered his voice and stared daggers into the petite assistant, "Where. Is. She?"

 _I like him_. She grabbed a pen without a word. Pulled off a sticky note from her desk pad and scribbled something swiftly. Looking up with a twinkle in her eye, she handed it to him with these words, "Again, I have no idea what I can do for you. Miss Higurashi won't be in. Please have a good day, Mr. Takagi." And she lowered her eyes back to the computer screen, a soft smile on her lips.

Inuyasha looked down at the paper and grinned widely. "You too, Rin." And he was out of there, entering the address the assistant had handed him into his phone's GPS.

* * *

 _Good god, who is it now?_ Kagome was beyond annoyed. She hadn't changed out of her sweats and tank top for a couple days. Her hair was a little greasy, and her magic was the only thing fueling her.

She didn't bother checking with her power, she just opened the door.

"You?" She glared and huffed. What was with the Takagi brothers and barging their way into her home like they owned the place?

Inuyasha was taken aback. Kagome's hair was ruffled, her skin had an oily sheen to it, and she looked utterly and completely disheveled in mind and body.

"Kagome, are you alright?" His question was soft and he looked in her glowering brown eyes for any sign of the strong miko he was used to.

Suddenly, it was as if a weight lifted off of her and she almost crumpled to the floor if the hanyou hadn't caught her.

"No. No, I am not alright." It was an admission she had been denying herself. And all it had taken to break down the barrier was the man's simple question.

Inuyasha pressed his lips to her hair as he hoisted her into his arms bridal style. She weighed nothing, and he could feel her bones through her sweater.

He shuffled through the foyer, closing the door behind him and sniffed his way to her kitchen, where he smelled food that was close to spoiling. Glancing around, he saw a few bar stools below the counter and pulled one out with his foot, not wanting to let her go.

 _She smells like my human form._ He wondered how that was possible when he had marked her with his hanyou scent.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he gently set her down. She folded into the stool and rested her upper body against the countertop. There was a slight hesitation in his movement away from her, but he needed to feed her. She was running on nothing.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked in what he hoped was a passive tone. From the fridge he pulled out eggs, ham, tomatoes, onions, juice and milk.

"Dinner," was her delayed and one worded answer.

"You had dinner last ni-." He paused, the ham sizzling on the pan he had prepared with demon speed. Turning, tongs in hand, he looked at the miko with glaring eyes. "You're talking about the dinner a week ago?"

Kagome didn't say a word, her head resting on her folded arms atop the counter. Her eyes were shut. And at the smell of the food cooking, her stomach grumbled for the first time that week.

"Kagome, answer me." His stern voice was what snapped her back to the present.

A burst of her magic spread through her body, giving her skin an unnatural glow, and darkening her eyes until they were as black as her pupils. Her back straightened and he heard her neck crack.

"Do not speak to me like I'm some child. To answer your question: yes, I am talking about the dinner a week ago. The dinner after and before you and your brother screwed me." She paused, gathering her words before rolling her eyes, "Figuratively." It didn't help that she _wanted_ them to screw her. It also wasn't helpful that she wanted that damn hanyou, who was currently cooking for her, to ravish her until she really couldn't think.

Just as fast as the energy pulsed through her, it rushed out. It left exhaustion in its place and she crumpled again, eyes closing and breath coming out in sleepy puffs.

Inuyasha turned around, focusing back on the food he was cooking. He moved on autopilot as his mind raced – something he was accustomed to during simple lab procedures.

 _Sesshomaru "screwed" her?_ He questioned. _How?_ _And_ , most importantly, _why would he?_

To say he was upset would be an understatement. His imagination was getting to the best of him. The worst scenarios in his mind developing and playing out, each one involving Kagome doing things Inuyasha hoped the miko would only perform on him.

He didn't think she would answer him, but he needed to try, and so with that he asked, "What did my brother do?"

Kagome opened her eyes and shifted her head so she could see him better. His back was to her, and his hands were moving left and right, stirring and flipping whatever he was making her.

But she knew. She knew from his tone that he was fighting some kind of emotion, one that her words had caused.

Maybe it was out of guilt, or maybe it was that she wanted to be kinder to him. Hell, maybe it was just because she lacked enough energy to make anything up. Whatever it was, she decided to answer him.

"He came here that same night. Something about going over the project. He had a concern over it." She paused there and closed her eyes.

"I've replayed that conversation over and over again. And I still can't understand what he was so worried about. I'm starting to believe he just came to do what he did."

Inuyasha's back tensed and he fully turned then, a plate of ham in one hand and an omelet in the other.

"What did he do?" She could see his clawed fingers tighten on her porcelain platters and she winced.

"That makes it sound worse than what actually happened: he kissed me." Her words ended just as the plates slid in front of her. She didn't even wait, but instead shoveled bites of food into her watering mouth.

 _Oh my god. This is amazing_ , she shut her eyes in ecstasy and grabbed a hold of the juice Inuyasha set down slowly.

He was livid. But watching her enjoy the food he prepared was keeping his rage at bay. Still...

"Why don't I smell him here?"

Kagome answered in between mouthfuls, "I purged," she took a drink of juice then of milk, "all youkai affiliation," she bit into the ham and her eyes glazed over, "from me and," a bite of the omelet and she licked her lips, "my home."

And the amazing food was gone. She wanted more. Almost like a kitten finished with her cream, she looked up at Inuyasha expectedly.

The hanyou smirked and reached behind his back to remove another full size plate from the counter he leaned against.

Her eyes widened and she reached out for the food. Before handing it to her he pulled the plate back and asked, "All youkai?"

With eyes still on the food she answered, "Staff, him, you."

He nodded and set the plate in her stretched fingers. As Inuyasha watched her eat, his mind put pieces together. All youkai meant only his demon side was purified from her. That was why he smelled his human side. He hid his smile from her as he began cleaning up after himself. She probably didn't realize that his scent still marked her. And even if she purged her home again, his human scent would remain. _That'll show Sesshomaru._

Kagome finished the last bite and, immediately, she felt relieved and sated. Her magic had fed her for the whole week, and even then it was becoming harder to manage. A yawn pulled from deep within her and she felt her eyelids droop down.

It was then that Inuyasha had made his way back to her side and pulled her into his arms. She didn't protest, too sleepy to care.

Again, he sniffed his way until he found her bedroom. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a while. "Have you slept?"

She didn't answer, already half asleep. But no, she hadn't. She had been so consumed by her confusion, her wants and the reemerging dangers of her powers, she forgot the most important thing to her: self care and self love.

Kagome felt the comforts of her soft bed beneath her. A few rumpled movements and a heat was set beside her.

Mustering up enough energy, she opened her eyes to see the hanyou lying beside her. His eyes were closed and his hands were clasped together on his stomach.

"What're you doing?" She managed through a stifled yawn.

"You don't have staff here. I can tell you've exerted your magic too much, miko. So sleep and rest. I'll make sure no one disturbs you." He never once looked at her or even opened his eyes.

For that, she was thankful. If he had given her any form of look, she would have ordered him out and would have regretted doing so. But he hadn't and she appreciated it. Her eyes watered the slightest, and she pulled herself into a ball before lulling to sleep beside the hanyou she was unexpectedly opening up to.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well here it is! Please review! Let me know what you like, what you dislike. Both types of reviews are necessary for me to know what I do well and what I need to work on. I'm SUPER excited about the next chapter. And I think another demon may be knocking on Kagame's door soon...one that already may have a _claim_ on her. If ya catch my drift? ;) Peace and love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Where have you been? The labs are ready for us," Miroku's excited voice came from the speaker of the phone.

Inuyasha was in Kagome's home office. He clicked a few screens on the monitor before replying, "Yeah, I know. I've been busy trying to get the simulation to rebuild for Kagome." He didn't want to admit that following her advice also helped clarify a few things for him.

"Kagome, eh?" The smile could be heard through the speaker. "You know she's been missing, too? Almost two weeks now. And you've been M.I.A. I mean, I'm no scientist but that seems to be too coincidental." The lab assistant laughed at his own joke, obviously enjoying it a bit too much.

Inuyasha smirked into the receiver before he said, "Scientists don't believe in coincidence."

That got Miroku to stop laughing, and Inuyasha heard, "Wait. What? Hold on! Are you _with_ her?"

"Bye Miroku." And he hung up on the man's protests.

The truth: Inuyasha _was_ still with her. However, not in the way the perverted scientist was probably assuming. And not in the way the lead scientist wished himself.

The hanyou ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He was exhausted, to say the least. Kagome had slept for nearly 4 days straight. Only waking up in small intervals to eat, shower, and brush her teeth occasionally. Each time she would smile at him through milky brown eyes, as if in a daze. Originally, he had been concerned. But a few Internet searches and time spent reading medical issues common in mikos, he found it was pure magical exhaustion. She was attempting to heal her aura and herself on her own. So he stayed, eating when she ate, ordering food to be delivered, and checking up on her when she slept.

It was during this time that he really found how convenient it was to be Kagome. A few emails sent under her name and things got _done_. With no questions asked. Staff didn't bother coming in, assuming Kagome had requested they go on a longer vacation, and even more surprising, he found out what an amazing assistant Rin made.

A quick email her way explaining the situation, with a few items left out, and she was sure to answer and forward all necessary emails and phone calls. Between the two of them, they were doing an okay job at filling Kagome's role. Just an _okay_ job, he reminded himself.

On top of that, he had made himself at home in her office and was currently attempting to rebuild the simulation. With all of that, he hadn't slept in days. A clawed hand dragged down his face in a motion that forced him to close his eyes. Sighing, he leaned into the chair that smelled of the powerful miko and leaned his head back.

He must have dozed off for just a moment because he hadn't noticed the shift in aura around him, and he definitely missed the delicate scent of Mother Nature envelope the room.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was horse, not having used it since that first day he arrived. His eyes snapped open and his head sharply turned her way.

Standing in the doorway was Kagome, clad in clean jeans and an oversized plain red tee.

He rose from the desk, making hurried steps her way. She raised her hand to pause him, and he obeyed, leaning a bit away from her. Just a few feet separated him from her, and he held back the growl.

"I don't remember much, but from what I do remember," she hesitated and looked at him straight in his eyes, her voice growing stronger. "I owe you my gratitude. So thank you. Thank you _very_ much." And then he saw the tears.

 _Screw her command_ ; he closed the distance between them. He ignored the shake of her head and her hesitated step back. The hanyou closed his arms around her, and held on tight, letting all his warmth seep into her soft skin. _God, she is so perfect._

Kagome didn't expect him to react that way. Hell, she hadn't expected to suddenly feel so emotional. But how could she not? The man holding her had been there for her. He had devoted himself to her for days. She shut her eyes as the thought sunk in: _He did what I never would have done_.

And she found herself clinging tightly onto him, returning the embrace with all her might. Who would have thought the man she had almost killed would be the same one to save her from herself?

Sighing, he pulled apart from her and it was then that she saw the bags beneath his eyes. Blinking, she traced his face with her fingers. "You haven't slept." Not a question, just fact.

Inuyasha turned from her gaze, but not her touch. "Feh. I'm fine."

Kagome raised a sharp eyebrow and shook her head. "You need rest, Inuyasha."

He tensed at the words and she could see hurt etching itself into his expression. He thought she was dismissing him.

Fighting back the blush creeping up her neck, she nonchalantly shrugged and said, "There are plenty of beds you can take."

"You want me to stay?" His ears lowered as he asked, hope welling up. _He_ sure as hell wanted to stay.

The controlled smile that became her trademark settled itself on her lips and she nodded curtly, "Of course I do." The shiny gloss of her unshed tears began to subside.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, watching as the lines in her face settled into an expression he had worked so hard to weasel his way passed. He gripped onto her shoulders and shook her the slightest. "Stop. Please. Don't build that wall again. I know you now. You aren't that woman all the time. Fuck, Kagome, don't start shutting me out."

Her eyes widened slightly. He had recognized it all, she mused to herself. He had seen her slowly convert back to the woman she had worked so hard to convey at all times. It wasn't a mask, and it wasn't a wall. It _was_ who she was. At least, outside of her home and among others.

Kagome sighed and her smile altered into something less controlled and tight at the corners. Her eyes glistened softly as she said, "Inuyasha, it isn't a wall. It's who I am."

"Bullshit," he threw his hands in the air and pointed a finger in front of her. "I call total bullshit. That isn't you. You have feelings damn it!"

Her eyes became dangerous and her sneer was ugly against her face. "Just because I prefer to have some self control does not mean I lack any form of emotions." She slapped his accusing hand away from her face, a jolt of her strengthened magic flowed through him and he took a few steps back.

"You keep forgetting who you're speaking to, and I hate having to remind you." She crossed her arms against her breasts, watching him intently. It was only a spark. Just enough to show him, once again, exactly what kind of person she was.

Inuyasha had a little hard time concentrating on her words. The magic running through him was fucking painful. His face twisted and contorted as he doubled over, gripping onto his abdomen.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and then called her power back, sucking it into herself. The throbbing ache settled in her stomach – one she was at all times accustomed to.

"You've met mikos before, haven't you?" She asked as she moved to sit on her office couch. Too many times had she actually fallen asleep on the thing.

Inuyasha noted how immediate the pain evaporated from him and he stood straight, staring down at his body. "What was that shit?"

Kagome looked him up and down through sad eyes. "My _emotions_ , Inuyasha." She spat out the emphasized word, hating how it sounded and made her seem weak.

His eyes snapped to her small body and he looked at himself again. "That," he shook his head and concentrated before answering her, "Yes, yes I have met mikos before." He slowly followed her footsteps to the couch she was sitting on.

Kagome watched him and made no indication of moving when he sat beside her. He was hesitant in his motion, not wanting to intrude in on her space.

"Scared?" She smirked, but it wasn't an amused look.

"No. Interested." He studied her, the scientist coming out and questions piled in his head.

She nodded and relaxed a bit in the seat. "You've never experienced it?"

"No, the miko I was with – who I knew, she didn't seem to have a hard time controlling anything." He hoped Kagome wouldn't have caught the correction, but he wasn't too sure. Her expression gave nothing away, like always.

Tilting her head, the powerful miko chewed on her bottom lip as she said, "She must have filled it."

The hanyou was looking at her teeth chew her lip and he wished it had been his fangs instead.

His demon was pleading inside him. "Can you please stop doing that?"

Kagome paused and smiled playfully. It was a look that caught Inuyasha off guard, but one he was just as into as her nibbling on her lip. "And why should I?"

 _Is she teasing me?_ He was taken aback and blinked. Heat spread through him and his demon roared inside him. "Because if you don't stop I might need to show you how it's done."

A shudder run down her spine, a memory of his mouth on her flashed through her mind. Her need seeped away from her and she decided to let him take notice of it.

And he noticed. Inuyasha's eyes glazed over and he was just about to reach for her when she stood and moved to lean against her desk. Her legs crossed in front of her and she smiled at him.

"So was that it?" She sweetly asked, enjoying the struggle the hanyou was experiencing.

He looked at her longingly, his own desire rolling over him in waves of heat. "Was what it?" He forgot what they had been talking about. Something about her magic, emotions. He didn't care. She was a miko, he was a hanyou. Their dance could only end in one way: someone would submit. It's all he cared to think about at that time.

Kagome's smile turned seductive, her eyelids heavy. She was having a hard time concentrating on the question herself. But she wanted to play with him more. "Is that how she managed it? Did she feed her void?" When she noticed he wasn't putting two and two together, she elaborated, "The miko, Inuyasha."

He blinked at that and shook his head, "What void?"

Kagome's shock was huge. "You mean to tell me you were with a miko that didn't care to elaborate on what exactly that meant?"

Inuyasha winced at that, his lust deflating. "Kikyou wasn't one to share her struggles, if she had any." It was something he had also admired her for. But it had turned out to be what ended them. A relationship meant more than just take and take. He had wanted to give her something, but she never allowed him that comfort.

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath, her resolve finalizing. "If we're going to sleep together, which it sure seems like it," she ignored his widened eyes, "then I'm going to be very honest with you, hanyou." She sat there silently and then exhaled her words, "I'm dangerous."

Inuyasha was trying hard to hold in his desire, luckily his curiosity was worse than a cat's. "I don't believe that."

Kagome walked over to him and dropped to her knees at his feet. He watched her carefully, noticing how hard he was getting between his legs. Not exactly the right time when she was attempting to open up to him. He bit his cheek

The miko sighed and folded herself so that her head rested on his lap.

"What I did to you the other night was more than just an accident, Inuyasha." She closed her eyes when she felt his hand slowly run through her tousled hair. Comfort, that's what he was offering her. She smiled into his leg and allowed him to touch her.

"It seemed like you didn't mean to do it," he tried to reassure her. He hadn't stopped thinking about what had happened. He wanted to ask her about it, but timing was everything, and he had none of it to spare.

"I was upset. And you were so close to me. It wasn't purposeful, but my power found you…easy."

They sat in silence. Inuyasha was practicing his best patience, and Kagome was still trying to find words.

Finally, "It's a curse. Something all mikos live with. We're born with these gifts to heal and purify. But there needs to be a balance in the world. Nothing is free." She was absentmindedly running her hand over his calf, up and down, the words coming out as if she had memorized them. Her hand, though, it was distracting the hanyou too much. He worked hard to ignore the blood rushing to his cock, choosing to concentrate on her delicate words that would help anchor him down.

"It's like a bucket of water. In childhood we're prepared from day one to handle the bucket spilling out as we matured. And once all the magic is dumped, we still have that empty bucket – a void in us that we can feel lingering inside. Some mikos resort to binding their magic back into the void. Others, the majority of us, fill the void to end the struggle."

The scientist asked, "What could fill it though?"

Kagome's sigh was heavy before she answered, "Souls. We take souls into us. Just enough spirit to content the void. And then we're free to live normal lives."

Inuyasha paled the slightest. Kikyou would never have…or would she had?

"It sounds like murder," he said, attempting to hide his concern.

Kagome heard it though. She looked up at him and nodded, "It is. Of course, it's usually dying and ailing souls that are up for grabs. But it _is_ still murder. And yet," she looked sad, "it's safer. It's so much safer to live with that small guilt rather than living a life being a danger to everyone you know."

The hanyou was having a hard time swallowing this. _Why didn't she ever tell me this?_ And then, suddenly, he looked down at the miko at his feet in amazement.

" _You_ haven't filled it."

Kagome smiled and nodded, she still looked distraught as she said, "I couldn't do it. We're all taken by our elders to have it filled, and when it was my turn, I couldn't do it. I couldn't look at him and do it. So I've chosen to be one of the very few to live with the void. Don't get me wrong, it's still tempting. Do you know how hard it is to be this way? Knowing you could destroy someone so easily just by letting any emotion take you over?"

In fact, Inuyasha sighed, he knew. He knew how easy it was to let anger get the best of him. He knew how easy it was to let the demon in him take over. All hanyous suffered it: having the human side as just enough to protect everyone from the beast within.

But he didn't say anything. He didn't have to. They were kindred in his eyes.

Grabbing her with confidence, he hoisted her into his lap. Inuyasha locked eyes with Kagome, and he stared straight into her – straight into her void.

"Inuya-" she started to protest, but he grabbed her chin in one hand and kept their gaze.

After a few silent moments of her fighting her own desire and her anger and hurt and confusion – all of it. She finally sighed, her body relaxing into him. She had herself under control.

He smirked and nodded, letting her face go. "You won't hurt me, Kagome."

And then he kissed her. It wasn't feverish as it had been before. No. It was slow and tender. He enjoyed the taste of her on his tongue, he savored the feel of her soft skin beneath his claws as he grazed them on that delicate flesh.

Kagome was having a hard time thinking. _The Takagis sure do know how to kiss._ The thought made her smile momentarily in the kiss, and then the smile was wiped clean off her face when his mouth pulled back and it latched onto her sensitive neck.

"Oh," she moaned, pressing her neck closer to his suckling lips. Her breath was coming out faster and heavier. His tongue and teeth were accosting her, but there was a nerve he was playing with that had a direct line to the heat between her legs. With each tongue stroke, she could feel her clit throb with a stronger need.

"I want to taste all of you, miko. I've wanted to since I met you."

Kagome whimpered at his husky words against her ear, a shudder flowing down her back.

His hands had found their way to her spread thighs, and he run them up and down the length of her, inching closer and closer to where he could feel her wet heat begging for him to take her in his mouth.

"Please, Inuyasha." He smirked when he heard the deep tone of her voice.

"As you command," he said and reached with fingers to graze her.

But as his claws moved to slice the clothes away from her, the doorbell rang. And their lustful world shattered around them.

"Who. In. The. Fuck." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome was just as annoyed, her eyes glaring through the office doorway into the hall. She wanted the hanyou, badly.

She prodded with her magic, taking her time as she turned back to Inuyasha and licked his lips with her tongue. Hiding her smirk when his snare melted into pleasant surprise. Kagome enjoyed this. She felt like she could tease him, play and laugh while rolling around in a bed with the man.

His lips caught hers, and his hands returned to his seductive touching. He groaned into the kiss when his finger ran along her clothed slit. He could feel how wet she was through her pants.

The shiver was a cascading wave as it pulsed through her body. She _wanted_ him.

Finally, her magic reached the door, taking it's time as the miko enjoyed the hanyou's touch.

Kagome froze. The pleasure depleted from her and she sat still on Inuyasha.

The hanyou, sensitive to her response, pulled back and furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?"

The miko's power retreated back into her in a crash, and she peeled herself from Inuyasha. He whimpered from the lack of her heat and wetness against him, until she settled her cool eyes on his.

"Sesshomaru," was all she said, brown eyes hardening as they stared down into gold.

The reaction was swift. Inuyasha's demon roared inside him. The last thing he saw was Kagome's slightly widened eyes and her shifting her stance before all went red.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay! So. I updated two chapters. Why? Because I love my readers and reviewers! Also, my fiancé is coming to spend Thanksgiving weekend with me and I won't have time to update. ;) PLEASE REVIEW! Peace and love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru immediately felt his brother's youkai aura slash out from Kagome's home. His youkai responded. It was nothing hostile, just instinct as a brother. At that moment it didn't matter if they both were courting the same miko. His brother was in peril and he would be there to stand by him.

He was at the ready when suddenly he noticed his brother's aura attacking. It was attacking _him_.

The full-blooded demon growled, his eyes turning red and his claws lengthening. The strength of his bloodline spewed into his body and he was just about to kick the thick wooden door down when two things happened: Inuyasha's demon aura was suddenly gone as if never there, and Kagome opened the door with not so much as a wrinkle on her. A passive face was plastered across her expression as she looked up to Sesshomaru.

His eyes cleared of any trace of red and his fangs and claws receded back into place. Body still tensed, he looked the miko up and down, deciding if she was safe or not.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Kagome's delicate voice gave no indication of anything going awry.

"Miss Higurashi," he greeted out of reflex.

Kagome sighed and stood expectedly, waiting for him to speak. She wasn't about to invite him in with the now subdued hanyou lying unconscious in her home. She wondered if Sesshomaru could still sense him.

The youkai in question, in fact, couldn't sense his brother any longer. He couldn't pick up his scent in Kagome's home. He couldn't feel his aura. It was as if the elder brother had imagined it all in that instant.

 _No. He's here._

"Is Inuyasha here?" Sesshomaru's tone was low and cautious.

Kagome bit her tongue before answering smoothly, "No."

It was a curt answer and there was no flare in her scent or aura to give the lie away to Sesshomaru. And so he believed her, and he believed then that he had imagined the entire situation.

 _Perhaps it's guilt_. The demon in him growled at the thought, but the brother in him knew it had some validity.

It's why he was there. He wanted to rectify what he had done. Kagome hadn't been in. And neither had Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, being as patient as ever, had waited long enough before making a move. First, he visited Inuyasha's home. But when no one answered, and when he sensed no one was there, Sesshomaru made his way to Kagome's. Thoughts of dread at what he would find there plagued him with each mile he drove. Luckily, seeing Kagome alone and untouched eased his mood. Guilt at assuming his brother would do such a thing welled in him. The demon squashed it.

"I see." He looked at the miko, not wavering from her piercing brown eyes. They judged him. They knew him. "May I come in?"

Kagome held on to her reserve, her powers flared behind her as they moved to barricade the hanyou and his scent deeper into her home.

Without a word, and as to not raise any suspicions, she moved aside as she opened the door wider for the older brother.

Her heartbeat picked up just the slightest, memories of the last time the youkai had been there emerged and she almost faltered when the scent of him filled her nose, replacing the heavy musk of Inuyasha. So similar, yet so different.

His towering body moved through the foyer and he walked casually and comfortably through her home and into the dining room he had been in before. The miko was having a difficult time containing her lustful thoughts.

Kagome's spiked scent gave her away just the slightest, and Sesshomaru's demonic instincts rose to the surface. He pressed them away. He was there to apologize and to explain. This Sesshomaru was not going to allow desires to interfere.

He felt her follow him, a warmth behind him that hovered just outside of his reach.

Sesshomaru spun around and Kagome would have nearly collided into him if she weren't on such high alert.

Instead, she halted and looked up at him. His eyes scanned her, staring into her. He looked through her, almost. Deeply as if trying to reach the void the other Takagi had ventured into dangerously.

In a flash, her magic flared around her, searching and seeking. It felt an aura close to it. And it was hungry. The magic hooked itself into the youkai's aura, which held so much power – large and filling. All it needed was for the miko to feel a surge of uncontrolled emotion. To lose control. That's all it needed to take in the youkai in one big swallow.

Kagome felt it. She felt the threat lurking. Looking up at Sesshomaru, she controlled any and all forms of emotions that began sparking: fear, desire, frustration...all of it was heightened, ready to burst through her. But she contained it, hoping Sesshomaru would make it easy for her.

He was watching the miko, studying every line of her face. He was unaware of her aura against his. He was just aware of the woman before him.

Licking his lips, memories of her soft skin tingling against his hands surged through his mind. He could taste her. He wanted to taste her again.

"Kagome," his demon voice beckoned her.

Her heart skipped. _No_ , she thought. Steadying her control. He was watching her with that predatory look. His gaze was hungry and it was roaming over her, blood rushing to where his eyes lingered.

"Sesshomaru?" She heard the slightest of uncertainty in her voice. She held on to the thought of Inuyasha, who was still unconscious in the office. She held on to her control. But it was all slipping away to the recess of her mind.

Danger was in the air, the youkai smelled it. A pulse shuddered through him. He needed to hold on to his resolve.

Narrowing his eyes and clenching his clawed hands, Sesshomaru bit into his cheek before saying, "I only need a minute to speak of my," he searched for the word, the heat of Kagome making thoughts difficult, "unprofessionalism the last time we met."

It was her turn to say something. But could she? A moan was going to escape her, thinking back on their last encounter. Feeling his heat pressed against her, tasting his tongue, allowing the caresses of his hands to undo her.

So different, she compared, thinking to the encounter with Inuyasha. Just a few minutes ago, before the older brother rang the doorbell, she was sitting on the hanyou, rocking against him and basking in the hot trails he left behind with tongue and fingers.

The resolve was crumbling around her. Desire, she attempted to reason, she could lose herself in. But she was going to need a release. Frustration was a dangerous emotion to tease against her void – it only led to anger. And anger eventually led to a loss of herself and, possibly, another.

"I wanted it," she heard herself say. Being built up to heightened need made her voice thick.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw tightly, "As did I. Yet," the demon in him barked at the word. What was he _doing_? "It still didn't make it right."

It was too late for Kagome. She had already let herself go to her sexual need. It was all she could put her energy into, knowing her magic was wrapped throughout the youkai's aura perilously.

"No, but considering we're both adults I didn't see a problem with it." She let a knowing smirk settle on her lips. It called to his demonic instincts. He felt himself tighten in his slacks. He felt the inu-demon in him unfurl under his skin.

Red began to seep into his eyes. Kagome let down the barrier that kept her scent from his, a smile pulling at her plump lips when she saw the red take over.

Vulnerability, it sparked through her. But it's what made youkai's intoxicating to her. In the pit of her stomach she could feel the ruffle of fear settle, but her arousal was stronger and the fear only ignited it more.

Tilting her head, exposing her neck to him, she looked through heavy lids up to him.

She was driving him insane. Kagome knew, he felt himself growl at the realization. She knew what his demon wanted. He wanted her neck between his teeth.

"If you came here to finish what you started," she licked her bottom lip, looking at his, "please get on with it."

 _Goddamnit_ , his thought yelled in his mind. She was still so commanding, knowing exactly what she wanted from him.

Kagome was wet. For Sesshomaru. For Inuyasha. The thought of the hanyou excited her further. She was lost in her twisted fantasies. It's what had plagued her the whole week before the hanyou made his way to her. She wanted both brothers.

"Kagome," he gritted through teeth. His own control was in question, but he had stubbornly made up his mind about apologizing to her.

 _One kiss_ , it whispered through him and he found himself lowering his head to hers. _Just one._

And their mouths met. Kagome didn't want slow. The moment his lips found hers, her mouth was parted already, a soft sound escaping her throat that nearly snapped his control.

Sesshomaru was in no rush, though. Her taste was intoxicating. And her body was already so hot for him.

Just as he was about to deepen it further, just as his control was about to shatter...he smelled it. Human. But not just any human...

He ripped from her, eyes dangerously red from the passion, but the emotional shift staggered him.

"I smell him," he nearly spat at her.

Kagome didn't miss a beat, "He was here."

 _Past tense_ , he noted and stepped back.

"Why?"

Kagome was still in a haze, but she could feel the prickle of irritation begin to seep in. _Hazardous_ , the word entered her mind and she held on just a little longer.

"To help me," was all she said.

Sesshomaru's growl was low and he spun away from her, forcing her to turn around, facing the direction they had come from.

"Good day, Kagome." And he left her, the door slamming behind him as if he were nothing but a breeze in the wind.

Her power ripped from his aura but, without hesitation, it expanded and traveled to the other powerful brother.

Blood was rushing through her, her entire body on fire. She needed a release. She needed something...she needed _someone_.

Kagome stalked her way to the office, her desire leading her there, the threat of her power beckoning her back to the hanyou.

Opening the door she saw him lying on the couch where she had subdued him. She was going to change that immediately.

Before awakening him, she cleansed herself. How Sesshomaru had smelled the hanyou on her slipped her mind. She was too far gone. Too far to care – lost in her heat.

"Hanyou," her voice called, her power pulling him back from the unconscious state she had left him in.

His eyes snapped open, gold. Kagome's eyes narrowed, walking up to him and then, without warning, settling herself on his lap. Her wet core pressed against his pants.

Inuyasha woke to the overpowering scent of Kagome's arousal. He didn't have time to think before he felt her settle on top of him.

"Kago-?" She silenced him with her hand, looking into his eyes.

He didn't recognize her. She was wild, and he could see electricity spark in the depths if her chocolate eyes – which were nearly black.

"Shhh," she purred out. Kagome was gone. What was left was the unbridled desire of Kagome and her void combined. The void recognized Inuyasha. He had almost filled it up before the miko pulled him back out. It wanted another shot at him

"I want you," she whispered, grinding her hips atop of his.

Inuyasha's bodily reaction was instant, his dick hardening and pressing into the wet junction between her thighs.

"But I want you rough." She continued, her magic unfolding into her muscles as she used it to give her strength.

Her hands grabbed his wrists and she tightened her thighs across his lap.

Inuyasha's breathing was heavy. _Rough_. She said rough. He was trying to hold on to the word but her movements on top of him made thinking difficult. And the scent of her.

Fuck, he wanted to bury himself inside her. He attempted to raise his hands to grab her face and smother her with his mouth, but she was strong. Stronger than usual. And he couldn't move.

His eyes glared, the demon in him rising.

Kagome smirked at him. She felt his demon respond. _Yes. Please_ , she silently begged. She wanted to see red. She wanted to feel that power drive into her.

So she didn't stop bucking her hips against him. She teased his mouth with hers, and every time he moved to respond she pulled back, holding him down with her body.

It went on for minutes, but the torture was too much to bare. Red seeped into his eyes and his teeth lengthened. Kagome felt his body pulse beneath her.

"Rough?" The gurgled voice of Inuyasha's demon asked.

Kagome felt the delicious fear in her stomach again, and her pussy began to ache as it wanted nothing more than for the hanyou to fill her up. Seed and all.

"Yes, hanyou," she whispered against his dangerous mouth. "Take me," and she felt his strength against hers. She smiled at the play of power, but her eyes widened. He was _strong_. Stronger than her with her aided magic, and it always provided a strength that rivaled a full-blooded demon.

He maneuvered so that he was the one holding her wrists then. With the new leverage, he yanked her body down by her arms, pushing her further on him, to where his cock throbbed against her covered wetness.

Kagome's gasp was silenced as his lips claimed hers. He wasn't gentle. He was exactly what she wanted, what she needed.

His sharp fangs dug into her bottom lip, so close to breaking skin. He could taste the blood behind the softness of her and he growled deep from within him.

Kagome moaned and threw her head back when he released her mouth from his, and he began sending hot trails of kisses and licks down her exposed throat. _Here_ , he smirked against her. It was there that he wanted to attack. He latched his mouth at the junction below her ear, his teeth scrapping, his tongue rolling over the flesh.

His hands released hers and his clawed fingers dig into her hips, controlling her motions on top of him.

She gave in, letting go and allowing him to do what he pleased to her. And he delivered.

Inuyasha saw her through a haze of red. His own desire seeping in. He wanted to fuck her.

Clothes. Too many fucking clothes. He sneered and with one clawed hand swiped away at her.

She looked down, seeing her flesh exposed to him. And, slowly, she watched little droplets of blood gather like little plot lines on her skin.

Kagome met his eyes, and he looked at her blood as it formed the little drops. They were shallow cuts from his claws, and she didn't seem too frightened by it.

As for him? He was excited by it. Marking her, it's what the demon wanted. He dipped his head and lapped at the shallow wounds, licking atop her breast where the longest slice resided.

A shudder spread through Kagome, his hot breath encasing her skin. Hungry for more, he grazed a hand up from her hip, and let his claws drag over her until they cupped her full breast.

The miko watched as his tongue played with her nipples. Her eyes rolled back when he squeezed the hardened bud between his teeth. The threat was there, and it was enough to melt her insides.

Inuyasha smirked, his red eyes looking up to find her panting. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and her legs were shivering.

"I'm going to devour you," he growled out and used one hand under her ass to hoist her up onto his shoulders.

Kagome looked down and saw the half demon smirk smugly before he rolled his tongue over her wet clit.

And he paused. He paused because he hadn't expected the taste. He groaned and lapped at her again, that time truly taking her into his mouth. He latched himself onto her opening and suckled and licked, toying with her nerves. Raising her up further and further to the blissful release she craved.

Kagome's moans and heavy gasps filled the room up. Along with the wet slurping sounds of Inuyasha's tongue on her clit. With heavy lids she looked down. _Don't. Stop_ , she mentally pleaded, digging her fingers into his scalp. And she watched him. His tongue peeking out between her folds and his lips. One stroke. Two. He shook his head, his tongue rocking against the bundle of nerves. She shut her eyes for a moment, gulping down a sultry moan.

The hanyou rolled his eyes up to watch her. And he stopped his teasing long enough to command, "Don't you dare close your eyes." And the demon in him resumed at his meal. The delicious miko powerless against him. Their eyes were locked. His red with her brown. She whimpered. So close. Just a few more strokes.

Her lips were parted, sweat trickling down her neck. _Oh god_ , she was so close.

And, sensing it, he pressed his tongue against the sweet little bud and wriggled it swiftly, groaning into her sweet opening

And she silently screamed, her release rocking her into spasms as she moaned and groaned, her hips rolling against him slowly and steady, bringing her down from the orgasm that dripped into Inuyasha's mouth and onto his chin.

Smirking, the red faded from his eyes and he gently pulled her into his arms. The miko was having difficulty catching her breath as she lay limply against his chest.

"Is that what you wanted?" He groaned into her neck.

Kagome's smile was slow and sexy. "Yes, Inuyasha."

He was content. And she? She was in bliss. Too bad she failed to notice the prickling aura just outside her home, one from a silently seething and plotting Takagi.

Sesshomaru stared at the house he had been in. He smelled the sex from out there. He could hear his brother. He felt the auras of the miko and hanyou shift.

And he was damned if his hanyou brother would be the only one to taste her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay my wonderful people! Please review! Next chapter is probably the sexiest one I have to offer so far. Seriously. So please let me know how baldly you want it. ;) Have a wonderful Thanksgiving if you celebrate! And, like always, peace and love. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Rin was typing away on the monitor, an ear-bud secured in one ear and the other hanging to the side of her face. Her hair was a little disheveled, but not more so than usual. Her eyes were flickering left and right, catching any typos, continuing her sentences, and keeping an eye on her email icon for any updates.

The young assistant was in the _zone_. She had developed such a great rhythm with Miss Higurashi out of the office. Emails, phone calls, forwarding messages to Inuyasha – who she was amazed had really stepped up – and managing personal inquiries about the CEO. Pausing, Rin sighed with a smile on her face. She enjoyed working in the office, she also felt so honored to know that Miss Higurashi trusted her so much to handle necessities when the CEO was out of commission.

It was in that small moment of self appreciation that Rin looked up to see a young woman with long and black flowing hair step from the elevator connecting the garage to the top floor. Rin's eyebrows bunched together as she took note of the woman.

She seemed familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Rin glanced down at the oversized calendar she hid beneath her desk and noted that no one was expected that day.

Humming silently, the small assistant looked back up to the woman taking calm and powerful strides her way. The business suit she wore was sensual as it hugged each curve of the woman. And the content smile on her face brightened her chocolate brown eyes.

Rin blinked as the woman's smile grew when they met eyes. "Miss _Higurashi_?" The assistant's question was loud and unnerved.

 _No. No, it can't be._ Whoever this woman standing in front of her that looked like Miss Higurashi surely wasn't the strong miko CEO the younger woman had come to admire.

"Good morning, Rin. Forward all calls to voicemail. I'll be conducting a meeting on the 15th floor, so make sure all the researchers on this list," Kagome casually set a piece of paper atop of Rin's desk before finishing, "Arrive and are ready to get to work."

Rin, at first, was so taken aback that her brain had momentarily seized up on her. But, being ever the reliable, she had grabbed on to her notepad and jotted everything down.

"A time?" Rin asked, falling back to her role as the powerful woman's right hand man.

"Two hours." Kagome called over her shoulder as she strutted through her heavy doors. With a blast of magic she propped the doors open and paused before calling over her shoulder, "Thank you, Rin. For all your hard work. Take the rest of the day off."

"But – But I just got here." A little white lie. The assistant had been there since 5 AM.

Kagome turned her head and raised a brow. "Rin, go home and relax." And she turned back to her office, noting the small voice that carried her way, whispering gratitude.

Kagome was like a kitten, purring and content as she raised her arms above her head to stretch, making her way to the large desk.

She paused, and looked out the large windows, her arms slowly lowering and her hands unconsciously stroking her torso. Making her way to the large glass, the miko smiled and rested one hand on the cold pane. Her other crossed over her chest as she hugged herself.

The city was beautiful from up above. Towering skyscrapers casting elongated shadows on one another and on the citizens of the city. Green and red lights flickered below, and with unaided sight, she could make out outlines of cars just barely enough to know that there was bustling life below her.

Humming, she stretched again, never feeling so rested or satisfied before. _Definitely a lazy kitty._ She smiled, not noticing the overbearing youkai aura behind her until the doors her magic had propped open slammed shut.

Kagome spun around, her magic suddenly at attention, a spark of purple flashed through her eyes before she recognized the demon suddenly invading her tranquil space.

The older Takagi was leaning against the heavy doors of her office, one foot propped up against the frame, and his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

The miko's mind whirled. _Why are they both so goddamn sexy?_

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru's question was low, almost a grumbling growl. He was going to make her beg. Just a little patience was needed.

Kagome relaxed her stance. She could handle the puppy. Not being so wound up, thanks to the silver haired hanyou, she was much more patient. Sesshomaru wasn't going to get a rise out of her.

So she thought.

"I sent her home for the day." Casually she moved to sit at her desk. Her hips swayed deliciously and her unbound hair curled around her face. The youkai took her inher sight, his eyes landing then on her lips. They looked bruised and plumped.

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl. He knew who had caused her difference in appearance.

Pushing from the door with his foot, he buried the knowledge away as he took controlled steps to the chair closest to her desk.

The hanyou had taken her. He knew from the lingering scent that clung to Kagome's skin. Inuyasha marked her. But _he_ would claim her, too. And _he_ would have her.

The inuyoukai had admired her from the moment they met. He watched her build the company. He stood by her through all her decisions. He _obeyed_ her.

To know that all he needed to realize his feelings for the miko was to have his half brother take a shot at the woman was frustrating but also relieving. Because no matter what, Inuyasha _was_ his brother. He mused as he took a seat, wondering if them growing up together and sharing their toys had prepared them for what could happen next.

"That was wise?" He didn't really care, but he wanted to feel her flare.

Kagome quirked a brow and leaned back into her chair. She looked...relaxed. Sesshomaru realized it might be harder than he had originally thought. _What did Inuyasha do to her?_

"Well, considering I've managed to handle the workings of this company, I think I can handle a few calls. I'm the CEO, don't you remember?" She was...teasing him. _She_ was _teasing_ him.

Sesshomaru sat back, crossing his legs and his eyes narrowed the slightest. _How_? How was he going to get a rise?

Thinking quickly, sitting in the silence, he suddenly smelled the telltale spice of her arousal well before it was shut away from him.

The demon smiled. It was a slow drawl of a smile that allowed a fang to peek through. _That_ was how he would.

"Thinking of Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru looked down at his claws as he asked, hiding the knowing smirk. Yes. That question should be just enough.

Kagome looked at him unblinking, before a spark of magic she hadn't controlled lashed out towards the youkai. "Excuse me?"

Her magic had a taste of him, and the thought vibrated through her. That's why it had sparked the way it had towards him. Lazy, nonchalantly…testingly.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and settled her hands on her lap. _Rela_ x, she soothed the void. _Please just relax._

The sizzle of his skin from her magic didn't force him to look up. He was unfazed. It stung, and he looked at the mark briefly, but he also knew he would heal soon.

"My brother. Are you thinking about him?" His question was patient, his body language collected. His eyes were still on his claws, and the youkai was ignoring the slight discomfort on his arm.

"Sesshomaru, be careful." Kagome's voice was steady, mainly for her own self control versus the benefit of the man sitting before her

The sun's rays trickled through the windows, stretching out behind her and giving the miko an ethereal glow. It was at that time the youkai looked up to see her. And when he did, he froze. The breath in his lungs expelled out, his heart came to a halt for a nanosecond, and his eyes were locked on to her – as if he were to look away she would disappear.

The miko didn't know what she was doing to him. She didn't realize that her untamed hair made her look wild. She didn't realize how luscious the shadows playing across her skin made her seem. And her _eyes_. Sesshomaru couldn't look away from those darkening orbs. There was anger and frustration behind them, but the anger pulled at her power. And he saw it, just below the surface. He saw it and he _wanted_ it. He wanted to fucking claim her.

"What is it, Kagome? Am I not asking a valid question?" His tone dripped with seduction, deep and knowing. Before she could react, he stood and leaned forward into her desk, palms flat. He was letting the demon loose. "What were you thinking about, miko? His mouth? His fingers? Or" he smirked and opened his mouth to finish the question when Kagome's hand flew across his cheek.

Silence followed the sharp sound of flesh on flesh. Kagome's eyes were peaked with rage. Her magic was boiling behind her skin. And she was on her feet, facing the demon, the desk was all that separated them.

Sesshomaru's neck had snapped to the side. His eyes were glazed over in shock. And then...red crept in.

"I can smell him on you, Kagome." His gurgled words came out in a growl.

The miko's fury spilled out onto her skin, goose bumps forming and chills rolling down her spine. "Are you jealous?" She asked, venom in her voice.

The full-blooded demon smirked and turned his head eerily her way. "No. I'm his brother. And brothers know how to _share_."

Kagome's eyes widened, but he was too fast. His hand shot over the desk and dragged her face to him, gripping her neck with his claws, so close to ripping her flesh. Just a flick of the wrist and her blood would spill. He groaned, sealing her protest with a kiss. His fangs sharp and elongated against her.

She tried fighting. She did. She pushed her balled fists into his chest and shoved. But he was strong. Just as strong as his hanyou brother. Stronger than her, physically.

Kagome called to her magic. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to _want_ to kiss him. And it's where it would lead. He was so warm. So strong. Dangerous. Her knees buckled just the slightest, and then, finally, her power flooded her. And it pooled at her mouth. Just a spark, that's all she needed. A spark was all it would take.

The void in her widened. Her balled fists froze against the strong chest of the youkai, and then her magic latched onto his aura. It weaved in and out.

 _No_. She groaned mentally. _No, god, no_. The void was beckoning him in. It wanted to devour his strength and sate the lonely emptiness inside her.

Sesshomaru was amiss. He didn't know how close he was to being pushed into an abyss. His demon was too hungry for her flesh. And he would have it.

His teeth grabbed on to her bottom lip and bit. Hard. Kagome gasped and whimpered, tears springing from the sharp pain of his canines. The demon groaned and his tongue found the punctured marks. He wriggled over them, lapping the small amount of blood into his mouth.

Kagome tasted tangy and coppery all at once. He savored the flavor, rolling it in his mouth, his clawed hand never once letting her go.

The miko stood breathless, watching through heavy eyelids, as the demon tasted her essence. A memory of Inuyasha licking her blood from her breasts flashed through her mind and she couldn't suppress the moan in her throat.

She clenched her thighs, feeling a building throb. And she narrowed in on his tongue as it swept over his upper lip, licking away the remnants of her taste. Her magic jolted and her void spread more.

She needed to make the choice. And she needed to do it fast or her aura would suck him in and he would be lost.

Then, she let it wash over her. The lust. The fantasy of having them both. The knowledge that the previous day she had been Inuyasha's. And in that current moment, she could belong to Sesshomaru. Both men, both puppies – they would be hers.

The youkai smelled the shift in her. He caught the scent of her arousal and it burned into his senses. Yes. He was going to have her.

His tongue ran along her lip again, cleaning the wound before pushing into her parted mouth. They both sighed into the kiss and his claws flexed against her neck. She whimpered, opening her balled fists enough to close around the cloth of his business shirt and pulling him closer to her.

He growled and used his other hand to close around the front of her neck, tightening against her. Showing her how strong he was and how easy it would be to break her.

Kagome wanted more. The anger. The frustration from being interrupted from her beautiful day. Everything...it poured into that kiss. And she ripped away from him for air.

Sesshomaru didn't give her a long pause. He reattached himself onto her like some suckling leech. He had forgotten how delicious she was. He forgot what he had wanted from her. He wanted a taste. He wanted to make her cum until she couldn't walk without remembering it.

The miko climbed on to the desk, ignoring the crumpling paperwork and fallen items. She wanted to be closer to his heat. A smile crept into the kiss when she felt his hands on her neck pull her closer. She would take his strength and the fear it spiked in her – she wanted to feel it rise in her lower abdomen in sweet wetness.

Sesshomaru was getting drunk off of her. His mind was clouding. And he was even further into the haze when he felt her legs wrap themselves around his narrow waist. He could _feel_ how ready the woman was.

"Kagome," he whispered against her mouth, claiming her lips again in a harsh kiss before pulling back.

Her chest was heaving as she tried regaining her breath. He smirked and watched in delight as he rolled his hips against hers.

His cock was hard. And she felt it press into her. "Oh," she groaned, gulping in air and feeling a shiver run up and down her spine.

"I'm going to have my turn with you," his words were strained and emphasized with a thrust from his hips into the space between her thighs. Her eyes caught his and she saw the red there, a lingering demon behind his stare.

"I'm going to taste you," he licked her bottom lip and trailed it down to her neck. Her head tilted back, and her fingers tightened in his shirt, tugging.

"I'm going to make you cum," he finished and slammed his cock against her again.

A loud and sultry moan ripped from her throat. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling her body ache for more than the dry humping. She wanted his promises.

The demon released her thin neck from his grasp and ran his hands down to her waist. "Do you want Inuyasha?"

His question almost shattered her desire. But the mention of the hanyou – at the height of her arousal – pulled a different moan from her. Yes. She did. And she nodded, looking into the eyes of the older brother, "I do."

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. He knew the answer before he asked it, but it was still frustrating to hear it from her. He refrained from bucking his hips into her again as he asked, "And do you want me?"

Kagome's smile was slow and seductive. She leaned backwards and slid further off the desk, pushing her wet core against his covered cock. "I do." She really did.

The demon growled in approval and he gripped her hips and flipped her over the desk, her ass in the air and her face flat on the wood. She gasped when she felt his hands reach up her thighs, pushing the skirt she wore above the curve of her hips. And then, suddenly, her wet opening was bare for him. She raised her head up and looked over her shoulder to see him on his knees in front of her bare skin. Her brows furrowed. "What are yo-" the question died on her lips when she felt his long tongue leisurely run along her slit.

"Oh god." She gulped and turned back around to press her forehead into the desk. She hadn't expected that. His dick, maybe. But he was going to eat her out in that position?

Again, his tongue ran along her. Slowly. Carefully. She shuddered and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm going to enjoy you, do you understand that?" His question was pushed into the folds of her pussy.

Both brothers, so commanding. She shivered and relaxed into the desk. Kagome was going to allow him to do whatever he wished.

And he proceeded to take what he wanted from her. He teased her relentlessly. Licking, sucking, using his fingers. He was drinking her slowly. His tongue played with her opening, and then he dipped his head further down, to nibble her delicate clit with his sharp teeth.

Kagome was being tortured, she decided after almost an hour of it. She was being built up over and over again. But every time he sensed her on the verge of cumming, he stopped and slowed down again and again. And again.

He was enjoying playing with his prey. Every time he felt her thighs quiver, every time he felt her opening contract against his tongue, he would stop. It killed him to bring her back down, but goddamn he wanted her to beg him. And that damn miko was stubborn, she wasn't bending enough.

Her throat was tight, sweat trickling from her forehead and neck. Her muscles were so tense. She wanted that fucking release already. But she wouldn't beg. He was going to give her what she wanted. He would. She was a miko. And mikos were the only weakness a demon had – in power, in body, in mind. She smirked into the desk and savored his mouth on her. She was born to be every demon's weakness.

The youkai was again playing with her clit, lapping at it. And then, the taste in her changed the slightest. It tasted like...tangy copper. He paused for a moment and pulled back. And then he nuzzled his nose against her, breathing in deeply. Just beyond her natural taste he smelled it. Blood.

The red in his eyes darkened and seeped further towards his pupils. _Blood_ , the demon in him raged. It wanted to taste it.

And he began to ravish her. Long gone were the slow and teasing licks. Long gone was he gentle with his clawed hands. He dug his claws into her plump thighs and pulled her closer to his parted mouth. He was going to devour her.

"Oh. _God_ ," Kagome yelped out. His tongue and teeth were hitting spots she didn't know she had. Her legs were quivering, aching. She was going to cum. She was. Just a little more. And oh it was going to be so sweet.

He couldn't stop himself. He felt her thighs shudder in his grasp, he could feel her muscles tighten around his mouth. But he couldn't _stop_. The blood that was still deep in her was beckoning for him to release it. He wanted her cum and her blood. He wanted it all.

Kagome felt it then. The heat, the rush of blood pounding behind her clit. One. More. Flick.

And she came. Her muffled yell vibrated the desk and she dug her nails into the thick wood, leaving little crescent moon indents.

She took deep steady breaths, letting the pleasure roll off of her in waves. Little moans pulled from her as she came down from the high.

Kagome was about to stand when suddenly she felt her body flipped over to face the vaulted ceiling of her office. She propped herself on her elbows and looked to expect Sesshomaru standing, but he was still kneeling. And then she saw him stare at her womanhood for a while before fingering off some of her juices.

She watched with glazed eyes his tongue roll over his finger. He sneered. "More," was his one worded answer to her unasked question. And he dove his face into her folds again, slathering her juices across his cheeks and prodding with his tongue.

Kagome's head snapped back and a throaty moan filled the room. _Heaven. This is heaven._

* * *

 **A/N:** I know. I know. You are allowed to hate me right now. I have no excuse except one: I was spending all my time with the love of my life, and I could not pull myself away from him for the life of me. Also, finals are a bitch and I can't wait for my final semester in this program to be over. They want all my money _and_ my soul? Well, fine. They can have it all! Anyways. Please review and give me any feedback. I'm working on honing in the next chapter. I will have it posted on Sunday. Maybe earlier, actually. You know what? If enough people bitch at me, I'll post it sooner than Sunday. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Sweat trickled down the hanyou's face, just above his safety goggles. The pipet in hand was steady as he moved it carefully to the vial with the serum.

One drop. One second. Two drops. Two seconds. And then the third. He set the vial down, at the same time setting the pipet into a sterile beaker.

"Time?" He asked.

"1301," came Miroku's steady response, followed by the sound of pencil markings on paper.

It was the fourth trial that day. Each run testing the hanyou's patience. But Miroku helped. It's what made them both great partners. Miroku was the calm patience – necessary in carrying out such important trials. And Inuyasha was the outside thinker – which had made it all possible.

The labs Kagome ordered were the most advanced either scientist had ever encountered. When Miroku first showed Inuyasha, the hanyou's jaw nearly hit the floor. And they both turned into children. They bounced from one corner to the next, amazed at each device that was at their disposal. Hundreds of trinkets would be used, and some would be used just to use them. "Shits and giggles," as Inuyasha said.

The hanyou sighed heavily, watching the clock. Miroku looked at the back of Inuyasha's head, watching the dog ears atop his head swivel left and right in his impatience. "Why don't you take a break," the scientist suggested.

Miroku knew what Inuyasha was waiting for. They had been cooped up in that laboratory for a long while, the excitement of the new instruments having faded away with each failed trial. They had both known it would take time. Knowing that maybe it would be days, months – years even – was anticipated. But, looking at the lead scientist, his friend knew the hanyou well enough to know what was preoccupying the youngest Takagi.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to his friend and cocked a brow.

Miroku let out a chuckle and walked over to grab the lab notebook from Inuyasha's desk top. "It needs to run for an hour, and I need a break, too. I'll be back by 1400. So go on. Get out of here before we _both_ start going a little crazy." And with those words, the assistant – and friend – shooed him out.

The hanyou smiled and nodded. No words were needed as Inuyasha started disrobing from his personal protection equipment in the sterile chamber entrance and exit of the lab. _No expense paid_ , he mused to himself, hurrying to get to the miko that occupied his mind.

Kagome was basking. There was no other word for it. Pure and unadulterated pleasure was what she had experienced.

Sesshomaru was gone from her office, but only out of frustration at himself. For what reason? She didn't care at the time. _He'll be back_ , she thought, reminiscing on the lingering kiss he had planted on her panting mouth before from her sight.

The sun was casting long shadows across her office. Haunting shadows that reminded her of stretched claws. They were reaching towards to the open doors. Curling at the edges. Beckoning as time ticked closer to nightfall.

Her brows rose when, suddenly in the grasps of those reaching shadow claws, Inuyasha stood there. His face, save for his glistening gold eyes, hidden in the darkness.

Her heart shuddered in her chest, stomach tightened and abdomen clenched. And then a wetness pooled between her legs.

 _There's no way I could want_ more, she reprimanded herself and steadied her resolve. She _couldn't_ want more just then. Not with the knowledge that the man standing before her, with hunger in his eyes, was the same one she had just betrayed less than an hour before.

Kagome offered him a warm smile and the hanyou's fangs flashed before he strode into the room. He was completely oblivious as he made his way to her, a smile plastered on his mouth.

 _He doesn't know yet._ Of course he didn't know. _Sesshomaru wouldn't tell him_. And she had cleansed the room of the youkai. The only thing she hadn't cleansed was herself. But she was doing a good job at keeping her scent at bay; so long as Inuyasha kept his distance, all would remain a secret. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at the thought.

It was like playing with fire. Kagome knew one of them would be burned. She knew the moment he saw her he would try touching her. It was the demon way. Contact. Affection. She knew it was why neither brothers could resist. It also didn't help that her powers beckoned them to her.

"Those labs are amazing,"Inuyasha's soft voice matched the adoration and appreciation she could see gleaming in his eyes.

He was getting closer.

Kagome kept her smile, but her nerves were slowly peaking with each step he made.

The look on his face, though...her expression softened to mirror his. He was so happy. She _wanted_ him happy.

Inuyasha was so consumed with his need to touch her, he missed the skip in the miko's heartbeat. His palms itched for that lovely skin of hers, and his tongue yearned for the sweet tartness that was her flavor and hers alone.

"I'm so happy you like them," came her genuine response. Her voice was gentle.

The hanyou applauded himself. Before him was the strong and dismissive CEO he had been warned about. And there he was, walking up to her without hesitation, because the hanyou had done what others failed in doing: he had nuzzled his way through her barrier. And he would make damn sure she didn't find a way to push him out. _Never_ , he promised himself.

"Of course I do. But, really, when are we going to need a personal X-ray?" He half laughed and bent down just in front of her chair, having pulled it back from the desk to make room for his body.

He loved her smell, all he wanted to do was burry himself in it. Taking a deep breath, he filled his nostrils with the air...but nothing followed after.

Furrowed dark brows graced his features and he looked up to meet knowing brown eyes. "Kagome?" He narrowed his eyes in concentration and leaned closer.

Then, suddenly, it hit him. _Hard._

He pushed himself up and leaned against the desk in a rush.

 _Sesshomaru_. His smell was all over the woman. Coating her like a second skin.

"No." He denied, shaking his head. And pain welled in him. Betrayal. From both the miko and his brother.

That lingering thought sliced through him. His own fucking _brother_.

Kagome calmly stood up and it was then that his eyes caught it all.

There, on the right side of her neck was Inuyasha's lingering red mark from his ministrations the previous day. Fading slightly, but still apparent.

And on the left side was a fresh and plump red mark left from the youkai.

He could make out his own scent still, too. It was trapped in her skin, in her hair. But there was Sesshomaru's fresh marking on her. Invading his senses.

"Goddamnit, Kagome." His anger was starting to take over and he welcomed it. _Yes. Anger's good_. Anger he could hold on to.

It was a cold fury that settled over him. His demon was just a snap away.

Kagome saw the inner turmoil in him. He was going to lose himself if she didn't sooth him.

She leashed her power closely into herself, almost hurdling it into the abyss inside her soul. It was a precaution: if Inuyasha was going to accept what had transpired, he couldn't see her as a threat.

Carefully, she rested a hand on his chest, feeling the steady and strong beat of the hanyou's heart below her fingertips.

Inuyasha winced, but he couldn't pull away from her. "Fuck," he growled out and a shiver raced through his body. Of _course_ he couldn't pull away from her. His body _craved_ her. Even the demon inside was hissing at himself for enjoying such a soft touch from the wench in front of him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, choosing her words carefully and holding his stare. "I really can't explain what happened. I can't. And I can't lie to you either. I won't lie to you."

Those words were enough to help him gather a rebuttal.

"You fucked him?" Harsh words spoken in a snarl.

Kagome didn't flinch. She would be patient. She needed to be. Because she couldn't lose him. He had been the key to unlock her. _He_ was what she wanted. Of course, his brother was also at the top of the list. But at that moment, given the circumstances, it would be Inuyasha's choice. She already knew where the youkai stood.

"No, Inuyasha."

"Blew him?"

"No."

"Then _what_?" He roared, finally. He expected her to react to it. To flinch, use her power, slap him. _anything._

But she just stood there, her hand above his heart.

"Does it matter?"

The hanyou growled low and deep in his chest. Her impassive tone would be the reason why he snapped.

"Yes, it fucking _matters_ ," he spewed through clenched fangs.

Kagome let out a shuddering breath and nodded, "He ate me out until I came."

His ears folded back, the hair on the back of his neck stiffening. And red lines crept into the corners of his eyes steadily.

"And?"

The one worded question was a gurgle, but she made it out.

Readying herself, she answered, "And he did it again. And again. And again."

The thought of it, saying it aloud to the other Takagi – it was doing something extraordinary to her body. She tightened her thighs together. She wanted Inuyasha to accept it. She wanted _him_. She wanted his brother. She wanted to have her damn cake and eat it all up, too.

Inuyasha was seeing the world with a red frame. His _brother_. His _brother_ had done that to him. But, most astonishingly, the woman in front of him did it, too. The hanyou's aura lashed at his hair, slashed at his face. His fangs grew, streaks of purple surfacing on his skin. And those beautiful gold eyes that the miko was so fond of bled completely red, marking his vision in a sea of blood.

To say she wasn't nervous would be an indubitable lie. She was shaking beneath her skin. Her power was crawling at the restraints she placed over it. Her hands flexed. She desperately wanted to call to her power. To wrap herself in a cocoon of protection. But if she wanted to have him, she would give a little. Just bend enough to sedate him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered for his alert ears to pick up.

A snarl was his reply. His body was still tense beneath her hand. It was enough of a victory to persuade her to raise her hand to his face.

"Inuyasha," she said with all the want she could muster. All the need she felt for him. Her power set aside, she wanted him to feel her and only _her_. Raw. Vulnerable.

"Bitch," he growled, and snatched her hand from his face. He held it in front of him and looked at her delicate fingers. They were long, elegant. They were so breakable. All he had to do was flex his own hold and they would shatter beneath his fingers.

Kagome watched him. And nodded slowly, "I am."

He was a dog demon. She was a woman. She understood what he said. What he wanted. _to claim me._

His ears flickered back and forth before he raised his eyes up to hers. Looking at her through the blood, he rolled his tongue over her flesh. Slowly and meticulously, he savored the taste of her. Salty and sweet all wrapped up in one.

Kagome allowed him to see her body's response. A shudder spread up through her arm and flared out to her shoulders and down her spine. Her eyes closed briefly as she enjoyed the feel of his hot breath on her skin.

A low growl was enough to have her look at him. "Eyes," was all he managed out before the red darkened to a maroon.

Kagome nodded slowly, keeping her brown eyes on his burning red. She took a deep breath and watched the hanyou she wanted fight for his control back.

She didn't _want_ him to regain his control. She wanted him the way he was, dangerous youkai and all. And so, with that in her mind, she set her free hand onto his cheek, the one with the stripped purple that reminded her of the other inu demon. _But they aren't the same, are they?_

He snarled at her, his body trembling as he fought for control.

Kagome kept their eyes locked and then whispered, "I want _you_ , Inuyasha. Like this, as a human, as a hanyou…I want you the way you are. All of you." She leaned up towards him and before sealing their lips together, she whispered above his growling mouth, eyes still locked together, "Mark me, Inuyasha."

The demon in him roared in pleasure. The human side of him froze in his mind. _Mark her?_ The demon laughed in response, triumphant. _**Mark her!**_

Inuyasha's red eyes widened further when he saw her hair – with the use of her magic – sweep to the side, and she bared her neck. It was _his_ side. The one he had marked with his teeth before. But what she was asking now was an entirely different thing. And she was willing for it all to happen. Asking it of him.

"Wha-What are you asking, Ka-Kagome?" It was strained, gurgled and demented, but those words belonged to the hanyou, not the demon,

Kagome looked at him through heavy lashes, neck still tilted and offered to him. "Mark me, Inuyasha. The week before you arrived to my home, I was a mess because I didn't know what I wanted. And then there you were suddenly, the answer to my prayers: I want _you._ "

His face contorted in pain and in peace. So engulfed in joy was he, but apprehension beckoned that he asked the one question he needed to manage to get out. "An-And Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked down for a moment and sighed heavily. "I want him, too. It's not easy for you to hear, I know. But I want you _both_."

His eyes closed, the last bit of sunshine peaked through the windows.

 _ **Mark the bitch. Claim her.**_

His demon was demanding, tearing into his mind, pleading and fighting to be let go completely to show the bitch who she belonged to.

And then, suddenly…peace settled in his mind. Absolute peace.

When he opened his eyes to look at the brown eyed miko, violet eyes met hers, along with his two worded answer, "Convince me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, guys. Well. I'm going to be honest...there was lack of love on the previous chapter. However, I thank those that have favorited and followed this story. As well as the two guests who reviewed Chapter 7 - because of two this chapter was posted. So, thank you. Once again, please leave me some goodies to read. Critics are great, ideas or suggestions are awesome as well. Feel free to PM me or review or follow or favorite. Show me the love! ^_^ Pretty please with sugar on top?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The staggering shift in youkai power around her made the miko feel dizzy. It had come to such a sudden and complete halt that she almost missed the moment her power rushed deep inside her, hiding in the abyss it had once filled to the brim.

At that moment, she felt utterly and completely vulnerable. Her power was the base to her strength and composure. Nights of the new moon were the nights she loathed.

It was clockwork, really. The new moon would enter the night sky, her magic would recede, and her abdomen would cramp up until the morning of the third day, and for three days she would feel her power slowly creep back into her skin. _I sometimes hate being a woman._ Momentarily, she seethed at her predicament. That was until she really got a good look at the hanyou before her.

Black hair, human ears, and violet eyes. His fangs weren't poking out. And the power of the youkai, as she had noticed before, was no longer lashing out at her. The words "convince me" vibrated throughout the office.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. But their positions made it possible for him to hear her still, even though he lacked his supernatural senses.

He used to fucking _hate_ the nights of the new moon. But that was when he had been a childish idiot. When he had thought being a hanyou made him less of a being. Growing up into adulthood, he would be damned if he allowed his human nights to falter him.

He smiled gently, his blunt teeth touching his bottom lip. "In the flesh." Came his response.

His voice was gentler, and didn't have an underling bite to it. Kagome raised her hand and, with her delicate fingertips, she traced his lips.

With a smirk, the human Inuyasha captured her fingers with his teeth and nibbled on the soft digits.

Kagome gasped and watched as his lips sealed over her fingers and sucked on them, using his tongue to stroke her skin. Her breath came out in a rush and she bit onto her tongue.

"This is your human night?" It was a question meant to help steady herself against the sudden heat spreading through her body. His tongue and teeth were delicious torture to her.

Keeping his eyes on hers, Inuyasha nodded, and released her fingers, only to latch on to her inner wrist. His tongue swept against the curve of it before his mouth sealed over her skin and she felt him sucking against her pulse.

"Oh," she breathed out in half response and half feeling.

"You know," he paused and a dark look filled his violet eyes, "you should be attempting to convince me."

And then he bit her wrist, harder than she expected. It hurt, but by the god it felt so damn good, too.

Inuyasha replaced his mouth with his fingers, and they tightened around her like a hungry viper.

Kagome's pulse picked up. But not out of excitement. Fear was ruling over, even if deep down she wanted him to rough her up a bit. But this was a different situation. She didn't have her magic to pull at for strength. And even if he didn't have his demon strength, he was still much stronger than she was. The bulging muscles hidden beneath his long sleeved grey button up was enough proof of that.

"Inuyasha," she warned, in a voice she was accustomed to using in predicaments as this. He didn't know she was helpless, and she was planning on using that to her advantage. _But he would never hurt you._ The thought brushed through her mind and she mentally calmed herself.

Eyes widening just the slightest, the former hanyou smirked and relaxed his grip on her. "I'm sorry," he said softly, the dark shade leaving his eyes, "I only thought you liked it rough. No playing right now?"

She let out a breath she unknowingly had been holding and shook her head, strays of her black hair caressing her cheeks. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little jumpy right now. And-" _And what?_ She really didn't know what to add.

Her mind was whirling. Emotions building and reaching a crescendo she didn't know had been locked inside her until that moment. She wanted Inuyasha to _want_ to be with her. Did Kagome really want him to be convinced into staying with her? Did he really need convincing?

Suddenly, and unlike her, she felt a tear trickle down her left cheek. Her fingertips searched for it on her skin and she traced the wet line up to her eye. Pulling her hand back, she stared at her fingertips and sighed heavily. Rejection. That's what she was feeling.

Who wanted to try to convince anyone to stay with them?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha felt like an ass. For what reason? He had no idea, to be honest. But fuck, he was a sucker for a woman's tears. And coming from the strongest miko he knew? He must've done something wrong.

 _I thought this is what she wanted._ His thought saddened him. Wasn't it what she wanted? Didn't she want him? Didn't she say just that? He sure as hell wanted her. Yes, hearing about his brother...it had infuriated him. But when she had proposed to him to mark her, he knew she had wanted him just as much. He knew, deep down, she hadn't asked that from Sesshomaru. And knowing that had been enough to sedate his inner demon. And thank god the new moon had cast it's never ending shadow upon the city when it had, or his demon would have claimed her in another instant.

He didn't want it to be that way. He wanted to be himself. In total control of his actions. And he wanted to please her the way she deserved to be pleased.

Something about the woman called to him in more ways than one. His demon responded to her, his body, his entire self yearned for her in a way he never imagined. The demon, he could still feel in the back of his mind clawing at his thoughts, wanted to claim the miko with such vigorous desire. And the human wanted to adore her and worship her entirely. The hanyou? Wanted both.

Suddenly, he understood. In that moment, eyes widening and standing before the miko who captivated him, he knew what he needed to do.

"Kagome, I have to go." He grabbed her hand, the one stained with her tear, and he kissed her palm. "I want you, Kagome. Very much. But I need to speak to my brother." The words stung him. But purely on an animalistic level. He needed to find answers. What about her called to him? And what about him called to her? Didn't anyone else - Sesshomaru and Kagome - not find it peculiar how they were seeming to act so strangely together?

And, most importantly, could the brothers come to terms with sharing a woman? And was it what Kagome really wanted?

"I promise I'm coming back. Before my human night is over." Inuyasha didn't hesitate, he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled the side of her neck where his mark still lingered. Inhaling, he clung to the scent that was solely hers. "Go home. I'll meet you there."

With that, he let her go and hunted his brother down.

What he didn't see was the look on the miko's face. But Shippo was going to notice. And hell would rain down on them. The miko sighed heavily and, with dejection, she grabbed her cell phone from her desk and made her way out of the office. A different emotion taking over suddenly and with vengeance.

It was so easy for him, wasn't it? So easy for both of them to leave her when clearly she wanted them. But no. The Takagi brothers were truly something else.

Longer and powerful strides carried her to the elevator that would take her directly to the waiting kitsune. As the silver doors closed in front of her, her large brown eyes narrowed.

 _Fuck them._

* * *

Sesshomaru was pacing his wide office. It was unlike him to have such high frustration. And no matter how much he attempted to shake it off, he couldn't. He had lost control with Miss Higurashi and it was driving him insane. Even though it had been such a minimal amount of control, it was still eating away at him.

He spun on his heel, his silver hair whipping around him in a formidable arc. It was a powerful movement, and it was at that moment the younger Takagi brother strolled into the office.

"Inuyasha," the elder brother greeted absentmindedly, and he looked as if he were going to continue his pacing. That was until he got a good look at the human before him.

Then guilt. Absolute guilt struck him. Not that he showed it on his face, but seeing the human Inuyasha reminded him of something that had slipped his mind in the commotion of Kagome: ever since childhood, Sesshomaru had been there on Inuyasha's human night. Even when his younger brother had gotten over the anger and self loathing for being a "weak" human, Sesshomaru made sure to always be there. It was a tradition. One he had seemed to have forgotten about.

Clearing his throat and straightening his shoulders in his stoic way, the youkai nodded at his brother and chose his words carefully, "I understand if tonight you would rather not be among my presence."

Inuyasha, always so animated, halted his step forward and eyed Sesshomaru before rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Don't give me that horseshit. We need to talk."

Quirking a brow, the inu-youkai asked, "About?" Silently he was pleased that his brother was still...his brother. Inconspicuously, he took a deep breath and noted the strong scent of Kagome on Inuyasha.

No anger rose at the realization. No frustration. Hope was actually blossoming. _Maybe Inuyasha will consider this logically_. Maybe he would see the benefit of both of them sharing the woman. Maybe...

Inuyasha moved to stand before his brother. Looking at each other, violet eyes meeting gold, the strength of their brotherhood could be felt in the space around them. A brotherhood that ran deeper than the seduction of a miko. But said miko offered something to them - a deeper connection. A physical being that would connect brother to brother.

Inuyasha's smirk pulled a mirroring reaction from Sesshomaru. "About how we're planning on sharing."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I know you hate me. But oh my goodness! Thank you all so much for the love! Now. I have a serious question to ask: how many of you wonderful readers want a threesome here? I've never written one, but for you all? I would make it my mission! Review and let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Thank you, Shippo." Kagome's voice was shallow and small in the black tinted Rolls-Royce.

The kitsune demon looked up and into the rearview mirror. His green eyes caught Kagome's brown and he glanced at the large mansion they were parked in front of.

"Miss Higurashi," he started tentatively and then shifted in his seat to face her.

Kagome smiled delicately to him and shook her head, "It's Kagome, Shippo."

Shippo's frown upturned the slightest at the corner and he nodded, "Kagome," and then his shield shattered. He didn't look at her as an adoring employee. He looked at her with something else entirely in his eyes. Something she had only seen one other person look at her in such a way. But her brother rarely saw her enough now to give her such a devoted glimpse of loyalty and love.

"Yes, Ship-?"

"You can't go in there." He interrupted in an outburst. Green eyes flamed up to a vibrancy that exploded in the darkness of the vehicle and she leaned back further into her seat out of shock.

Shippo cleared his throat and closed his eyes to calm himself. "I'm sorry, I just –Look, you just can't go in there. I remember what he was like. The dogs may be pricks, but he's entirely-"

"I know what he is, Shippo," Kagome returned the interruption and glanced back to the mansion.

It was gorgeous. An off white with balconies gracing nearly every window. And the lights of the front porch sparkled in the windows in brilliant reflections. Like twinkling stars.

The entire drive there, she had sat in silence, wondering why his name had so easily rolled off her tongue. Why did she want to see him? Now? Of all times...what compelled her to see him?

"Then you know you can't go in there, Kagome. Please. He's destructive and he's dangerous." The concern in his voice was so heartwarming. She knew Shippo cared for her, but to this extent?

 _He's a good friend._ Kagome smiled to herself and then shook her head, getting back to the conversation.

"The guards already let us in. I'm sure he's already sensed us. We can't just drive back out," pausing, she glanced again at the mansion, her right hand lifting to grip the door handle in anticipation. "I would feel like such a damn coward. And, Shippo, I am not running away from this."

The young youkai looked at her with furrowed brows and a gapping mouth. "But _why_? Why _now_ , Kagome?"

He didn't want to bring up the past. He really didn't. But if Kagome wasn't going to listen to reason, then he was planning to use her secrets against her. _To hell with employee respect._

Kagome sighed heavily, shoulders sinking low. "I don't expect you to understand. But I need something from him right now."

Shippo's eyes blazed a furious green. And he slammed his hand hard onto the leather seat. "Goddamnit, Kagome. He _abused_ you!"

The miko, depleted of her power, snapped her eyes to the demon. Her attention fully locked on the young man glaring at her with watering eyes.

"He fucking hurt you. I don't care what you say. I know it was him. You did a great damn job hiding it from everyone else. You did an even better job in being quiet about the separation. But you couldn't hide that shit from me. I'm a kitsune. You know what my abilities are, Kagome. You know I can see through any disguise - demon, miko or the human kind." His voice softened as an angry tear slipped down his cheek. "Whatever it is you think you need from him, it's not worth it. He's stronger. And it's the new moon – you're powerless."

Eyes wide, Kagome stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. Finally, her gaze shifting back to the overbearing door she was itching to walk through. With a sigh, she said under her breath, "I guess nothing is sacred in a car." Then louder, "Shippo. I'm really flattered that you care about me so much." Her hands slid to the handle and she smoothly exited the vehicle.

The kitsune opened his own door and hesitated as he looked at her over the roof of the vehicle. "Kag-"

"I'm doing this, Shippo. And you can't stop me." Her voice took a thick underlying coat of danger to it. She was miko. She was powerful. Not at that moment, but her energy always returned to her. "I expect you to drive off, drop off the car, and go home. I expect you to respect my decisions. And I expect you to trust me." Her voice was law in that instant and the demon's ears flattened on his head in submission.

Shippo nodded curtly and slipped back into the car, shutting the door with a thud before speeding off and leaving her behind.

 _I may not be a match for you, Kagome, but I know who is_. And his foot pressed harder onto the accelerator, not noticing the heavy purple fog clouding around the home that Kagome was left standing before.

But the miko noticed. And she knew. The man she despised waited for her.

Squaring her shoulders she mentally prepared herself and took a giant step forward. As she did it, the door slowly crept open and she saw the man that had once been her friend. Her lover. Her everything.

His chest was bare, a white towel over his broad shoulders. The wavy long black hair of his cascaded over his neck and swept to the side of his eyes, framing the sharp and narrow face of his.

His eyes were bloody red, and had an iridescent effect that made them look as if they were glowing with a fire beneath.

"Kagome," his slithering voice carried to her as she closed the space between them.

Kagome eyed him and nodded, the opposing man took the queue and stepped to the side, allowing her to pass. Her shoulder brushed against his arm and she peaked at him through her bangs. Voice terse and throat dry, she finally said the name that plagued her after three years, "Naraku."

* * *

Twin expressions of perfect understanding graced both youkai and hanyou. They sat across from each other, a large desk separating them. It was a familiar scene, but neither was measuring the other over. Neither one was apprehensive.

What they had just discussed made so much sense to both of them there was nothing else to go over. Instincts would guide them. As inu-demon descendants, they had come to a conclusion that neither of them had anticipated. After such vicious deliberation, it was evident as to who was alpha in the threesome of miko, hanyou and youkai. And nothing in their life had ever unified them in such a way.

"I told her we'd meet her at her house tonight." Inuyasha stretched his arms up above his head. He was so...content. It made it easier doing this in his human state - the human in him could present it to his inner demon, making it understand before the demon came pulsing through his veins.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to the clock and he nodded, "We should go now." Then, with slight hesitation, he asked, "Should we take dinner?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and a loopy grin splashed across the human's face. "Wow. You're really taking this role seriously."

The older Takagi narrowed his eyes and averted his gaze, a slight pink shade flittering on his cheeks which went unnoticed from the human. "It's like I'm _compelled_ to." He shook his head and looked at his brother now with amusement, realizing something. "I imagine you'll feel it as soon as your demon blood takes over again."

That wiped the grin from the younger brother and he gulped audibly. It was Sesshomaru's turn to smile.

"Hurry. Let's -"

But the youkai was interrupted by someone slamming the doors of his office hard against the inside walls. They ricocheted back but it didn't matter, as the kitsune was already inside, with green eyes frenzied.

The youkai was faster. Before Shippo could get a breath out, Sesshomaru had flown from his seat, closing his long and deadly claws around the young demon's throat. At that moment it didn't matter that the kitsune was someone he knew. Inuyasha was human and vulnerable. Being the strongest at the moment, Sesshomaru wasn't taking a chance with anything.

"You better have a good reason to barge in here like that," Inuyasha said almost lazily as he stood to make his way to his brother's side.

Shippo's eyes were glowing green, his expression twisted in anger and determination. But Inuyasha noticed right away that the look wasn't directed towards them.

The calculated human set a hand on his brother's shoulder, and squeezed gently. The gesture was enough to relax the youkai's grip on the young demon. And slowly but surely he removed his hold from Shippo's throat.

The kitsune sucked in air and growled out. "Kagome." And he turned, leading them out if they would follow.

Without a second thought, or any hesitation, both brothers followed the fox. Their steps seconds behind Shippo's as they burst through the stairway doors. The elevator was faster for humans, but they were demons. Shippo lunged and threw himself down the staircase, angling his plummet so that he shot straight through and down until reaching the garage level.

Sesshomaru bent his knees, offering Inuyasha his back. If it had been any other time, the hanyou would have objected and slid down the stairwell. But Kagome was in danger. And they weren't about to waste time bitching. They were going to fall in line.

Inuyasha hopped on and Sesshomaru leaped down to follow Shippo's trajectory.

The dog demons had the same narrowed eyes and taught lips, while a single thought rang true in both minds: _We need to get to our Alpha._

* * *

 **A/N:** DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Kagome is in trouble. And did you see it coming? The complex I lined out? It makes sense to me, you know? Kagome is so powerful in this universe I created, that nothing short of the jewel could control her. So...you know...Alpha material. Anyways! Please send me some love! My creative juices are finally flowing. I'm on spring break and I have time to actually think this time around. Let me know how you like it, let me know how you hate it, let me know if you think I should just have nothing but hot sex between everyone. JUST LET ME KNOW! Peace and love to you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Bankotsu was leaning in the chair of the large guard station he was held up in. His eyes skimmed the computer screen, clicking back and forth from page to page.

His hands were tensing from the images he scrolled through. Flesh and sweat on the screen. Gaping mouths and arched backs. His dark eyes grazed over them as his moist tongue licked his lips.

Then, suddenly, a wave of anger fueled power raced towards him. His eyes flickered up above the screen and he righted himself up in his chair in a lazy motion. The black sports car that was barreling down the driveway didn't look like it was going to ease up on the gas anytime soon.

A single eyebrow raised as he stood, his strong hand reaching behind him without averting his stare from the car. "The fuck?" Bankotsu asked the empty room before peeling away from his position and walking out directly in the path of the vehicle.

"Are they blind?" He asked himself, his fingers gripping onto his Banryu. The large weapon was dull, but scarred from previous "battles." Glancing down at the thing, he admired it briefly. Before Naraku had found him in the underground demon fighting pits of the city, he had relied on the weapon in his hand countless times. Blood stained the cracks and scars of the Banryu.

The headlights of the vehicle illuminated his position. In a fluid motion, Bankotsu tilted his head back, his lips pulling in a comfortable smirk before raising the weapon just as the sports car was in range.

"Shit," Inuyasha groaned out, as violet, gold and green eyes narrowed at the man standing in their way - literally - from getting to Kagome.

Shippo slammed on the brakes, but it was too late and they all saw it was, even the one wielding the formidable weapon.

It all happened fast. Shippo rolled out of the car, and called upon his fox magic to deflect any attacks heading his way. Dark teal fire spiraled from his outstretched fingers and encircled him as a defense mechanism.

Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of his human brother and shot through the roof of the vehicle, flying high enough to remove himself and Inuyasha from danger.

The car was annihilated on impact. The crumpled metal and fabric rolled over the weapon in a large arch, landing behind the slim guard.

Bankotsu closed his eyes, an arrogant smile splayed across his mouth as he rested the Banryu on his shoulder. He was so relaxed in that moment. He missed it - the adrenaline rush. The calm before the attack.

Silence fell across the vicinity. Sesshomaru had landed besides Shippo, Inuyasha set behind them protectively.

The hanyou turned human glared up at the sky. He could feel his demon claw behind the veil that kept him dormant. Looking back at the guard, he cursed internally. _I wish I could claw that fucking smile off his face._

Sesshomaru eyed the guard and calculated his strength. _The fox alone won't be able to handle him_. His chest vibrated in an irritated growl. Time was not on their side.

The kitsune dispersed the fire until only smoke trailed his hands and through the air around him. He glanced at the youkai beside him and looked over his shoulder to the human.

"Naraku is no joke...but this guy doesn't look like he's about to back down." Shippo's words were low enough for only the two to hear him.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's tone was piercing. The younger Takagi already knew what was running through his mind.

"If you two can handle this one, I can get to the house." He was human, but he still could move fast and he could at least get to Kagome. That was more important than his protection - than his life.

Shippo and Sesshomaru nodded and then gave Inuyasha their backs, turning to face the formidable opponent before them.

"I'm so happy you three showed up," Bankotsu called out, eyes still closed and head still tilted back as if he were basking in sunlight. "Do you know how dull things get around here when no one dares to stand up to this guy?" In the middle of the question, he shifted his stance and centered his body to face them, locking his eyes in on his targets.

With a roll of their shoulders, both of the Takagi brothers stripped their business coats off and discarded them to the ground. Shippo ripped his long sleeves off, giving him more mobility. He wasn't as strong as the inuyoukai, and would need to rely on his agility and tricks to manage.

Inuyasha didn't stop with his jacket, either. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, exposing his muscled chest just enough so that it was loose and non-confining. Without moving his stare from the guard, his hands swiftly undid the buckle of his belt. Pulling the leather from his pants, he tightened and fastened it around his forearm. _Just in case_ , the human thought. His pants were next. Looking down for just a moment, he kneeled - secure in the protection his older brother provided. He grabbed a hold of the pants, and using his weakened strength, he shredded along the seam and knotted it halfway up his calf. His leather shoes were kicked off as he stood. _Fucking laboratory dress code._

But he stood silently behind his brother, waiting for his cue.

Sesshomaru didn't turn around, he made no physical indication. Just a simple, "Now," and Inuyasha darted off, into the dense foliage that lined the mansion and driveway up to it. He didn't turn back, didn't say a thing, just relied on what his demon side had taught his human side throughout his whole life. Where to step, how to be as silent as possible. Hopefully there would be no other guards to worry about. Judging from the man he left behind with Shippo and his brother, no one else was needed.

Shippo eyed the dog demon beside him, hearing the former hanyou move into the shadows and towards Kagome. "He can handle it without us?"

Sesshomaru's stoic face gave nothing away as he spoke, "We'll shortly be behind him."

Shippo raised his eyebrows at how sure the demon was. Yes, they were strong. Kagome had always surrounded herself with formidable demons and half demons. Her miko powers pulled them to her, but the guy standing in front of them? Shippo's green eyes studied him. _This guy is just like Naraku. He wont stop until his job is done._

The kitsune could feel the darkness of the man's aura. _No wonder he works for that slimy bastard._

A breezy chuckle reached their ears, coming from the man they faced off. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to the human. But Bankotsu wasn't phased.

"You're wrong. _I'll_ be the one shortly behind him. As soon as I take care of the two of you."

Sesshomaru's fangs peeked from his snarl towards the human. _He's a mortal with a large weapon. Nothing more._

And with the thought ringing in his mind, Sesshomaru charged. Bankotsu smirked as he raised Banryu.

The room was dark, save for flickering candles scattered throughout the room. Pillows lined the walls and silks were thrown across the floor in an inconspicuous pattern. It smelled like warm peppermint, with a hint of rosemary underlying it.

Kagome's eyes were closed, with her legs tucked under her in the center of the room. Her hands were clenched into fists atop her thighs; her brows furrowed and small sweat droplets sprung forth on her forehead.

She was hot. Burning inside and out from the magnitude of the magic pouring from the little pearl like jewel hovering just in front of her face. It shimmered in the dim light, casting a glow on her skin.

Humming softly - more as comfort than anything else - she took a deep steadying breath and opened her eyes. They were black. Void of recognition, except for that of the Shikon no Tama. The jewel of four souls. The key to her peace.

"Kagome!" The yell was distant, not loud enough to pull her from her concentration.

Her fingers raised up, her eyes narrowed in on the jewel. Her peace. Her future. Just out of her grasp.

And the she felt it. Her miko powers recoiling inside her inner void. Pulling and tugging and scraping against her. Her nose scrunched up in the discomfort.

"Shhhh," she tried cooing to it. Calming it. Lying to it.

Her fingers paused in motion, and she exhaled. _Of course it would fight me_. Kagome winced, her body stiffening and then shuddering at the intense pain her magic attacked her with. Internal pain that could be shut off with a flick of her wrist. Her black eyes narrowed, sweat dripping down her brows.

 _Just. A. Little. More_. She whimpered as her fingers pushed forward, millimeter by millimeter. It was like pushing into concrete. Both figuratively and literally. Her fingers were bleeding, shredded as she pushed through the barricade the jewel produced and the one her buried magic was expending at keeping her muscles from inching closer.

"KAGOME!" The yell was closer. So were her fingers.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha burst through the door, blinding yellow light piercing her vision.

"No!" Her hands flew to her face, shielding her void eyes from the light.

And just like that, both magics - the one in front and the one inside - stopped the flow and all was silent in her head. All except one word: _No._

"Kagome," the once hanyou whispered, sliding to his knees beside her.

He wanted to hold her. To grasp on to her and never let her leave his arms. _My arms_. He looked down, both hands reaching out to hold her until he saw the blood on them.

He had ran into Naraku on his way to his alpha. Inuyasha had known right away that he was a hanyou. It was a kindred feeling between them. And Naraku had noticed as well.

"Hanyou, what can I do for you?" Naraku had asked tiredly as he opened the door.

"Kagome," Inuyasha snapped through gritted teeth. "Where is she?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow, before chortling at the expense of the human. "She's...preoccupied."

The half demon's sly smirk had just settled on his mouth when Inuyasha spun on his heel and delivered a kick straight to his groin, his leather wrapped arm slamming down on Naraku's bare shoulder. Before the half demon could react, Inuyasha shoved his elbow under his enemy's chin and head butted him.

Naraku was stunned, his power uncurling rapidly to protect him. But Inuyasha felt it - his hair at the nape of his neck rose up. He grabbed a hold of the belt and used the moment of stunned surprise to wrap it around the half demon's neck, as he pressed his shoulder into the center of his chest, and then lifted to only slam his body down hard into the tiled floor.

Lack of air and the impact on his head was enough to knock the enemy out. _But not for long._

Inuyasha pushed up and ran through the house, until finally finding Kagome in a trance in the middle of a dark room.

"Kagome," he asked again, careful of her as he scooped her into his arms. His human body was beginning to tire, but he didn't care. So long as he got them out of there and to Sesshomaru - that was his duty to her.

The weakened miko didn't acknowledge his question, but she did snuggle up into his arms. They were familiar to her. A place of safety.

"Kagome, I'm taking you away." He spoke as he rose and glanced at the still hovering jewel. If the thing was as dangerous as it seemed...the scientist kicked in and he snatched it, pocketing it without another word. Swiftly, he turned and began sprinting back the way he had came, holding onto his alpha with a vice grip. _Kagome, what did you do?_

He made his way through the house and out the front door – passing a knocked out Naraku by the entrance. Inuyasha pressed his parted lips to the sweaty forehead of Kagome and began seeking out his brother. _Just be okay, Kagome. Please. We can't lose you after we just found you._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello guys! So, I know there wasn't a lot of relationship development here. But I promise next chapter there will definitely be some - ahem - threesome like experiences. After all, those two puppies need to take care of their Alpha, right? ;) Let me know what you think and - as always - peace and love!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Inuyasha was being extremely gentle with her as he laid the miko on to her mattress. Sesshomaru watched from the doorway, his wounds healing slowly but surely. The fight with that guard had been much more interesting than he had originally anticipated. _I overestimated the human. It won't happen again._

The fight wasn't even. Sesshomaru had the young fox demon -who had handled his own well enough. But the weapon the human wield was something almost demonic, with a mind of it's own.

Shippo was in Kagome's living room, sprawled on the lush leather couch. After Inuyasha had hurried down the driveway with an unconscious miko in his arms, Sesshomaru attacked with a vengeance, giving Shippo enough time to reach the hanyou-turned-human. The younger demon transformed into a large pink balloon type shape that Inuyasha climbed on without a word and whistled toward his brother.

The inuyoukai landed a blow - by sheer luck – to the human enemy and followed Shippo off the private grounds.

"She isn't letting my arm go," Inuyasha said over his shoulder, glancing back to his older brother.

Sesshomaru nodded, and turned. His back to them, the demon said, "Stay with her. You need rest, as well." And he left them to go tend to his own injuries.

Inuyasha looked back at the woman and smiled down gently. Her black hair was matted to her forehead from sweat. Her cheeks were pale; the plump lips that he knew where soft as velvet were also drained of color. Even with those flaws, though, Inuyasha felt longing towards her. His violet eyes trailed her face and settled on her parted mouth.

Climbing on the bed, he settled in beside her without ever pulling his gaze from those pale lips. He wanted to breath life back into her. He leaned in closely until he felt her breath against his own mouth.

Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers and sighed heavily. "I need to clean you up."

A shudder rolled down his spine, and he closed his eyes. He felt his body pulse and a rush of power filled him. His ears could suddenly pick up on Shippo rolling on the leather couch, and he could feel his brother moving through the house. It comforted his demon side to know that his older brother was watching over them. A shadow of a smile played on his face before his nose suddenly picked up the tangy blood on Kagome's delicate skin.

A growl rumbled in his throat and he pulled away from her to kneel over her body. He was careful as he set to work on her.

Inuyasha grabbed one of her arms and lifted it up. He stared down at her as he ran his tongue across her wounds.

Kagome's fingers were shredded. Skin pulled and peeled back from her fingertips to her knuckles. Inuyasha made sure to deposit enough saliva on her as he cleaned the blood from the injuries. Looking down at the bed sheet, he slashed a strip from the clean cotton and bandaged her up. Setting that hand down, he moved to work his healing ways with her other, all the while taking his time.

An hour passed before she stirred in her sleep. Inuyasha hadn't left her side after tending to her, and Sesshomaru had settled himself in a chair beside the bed to rest his eyes. Shippo was still asleep on the couch, his young body taking more time to heal.

"Inu-Inuyasha." Kagome's soft voice filtered through the room.

Both brother's focused their amber eyes on her. Sesshomaru didn't move, but Inuyasha did.

Slowly, he pulled her tighter against his body and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "I'm here, Kagome."

She groaned in response, wincing but pushing deeper into the warm barrier beside her. She could tell from the dull throbbing emitting from her hands that she was injured. Sighing, she reached for her magic out of habit and pulled it forward, hoping to heal the wounds rapidly.

What the miko didn't expect was for her power to be limp against her call. It was like a dead weight inside her. _What happened?_

She tried recalling the events that lead her up to this, but all she had remembered was getting in the car with Shippo with no real destination in mind. And then…nothing.

Slowly her eyes peeled open and she found herself face to face with silver hair and glowing gold eyes. "Inuyasha." His name rolled off her tongue and she couldn't help how her body suddenly reacted to being so close to him. His arms were cradling her, pressing her body flush against his. She could taste his breath that lingered between them.

She desperately wanted to kiss him. And, as if he had read her mind, he lowered his head and captured his lips with hers. It was slow and delicate. Everything she needed and wanted at the moment. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she gasped in excitement before she sucked it into her mouth. She moaned, her wounded fingers twitching against his chest where they were pressed between their bodies.

Inuyasha was slow with the kiss. He wanted to savor it, to enjoy the taste of her before she pulled away for air. He hated when she did it. Personally, he would have rather suffocated in a kiss with her than end one.

When she did detach, he only latched on to her neck, teasing the sensitive skin below her ear with his tongue. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath before letting out a throaty moan into a pillow.

Sesshomaru watched patiently. This was what was to be expected. It was what they had agreed on. So he watched as his younger brother comforted their alpha in the way he knew how.

Inuyasha felt the stare of Sesshomaru. Pausing in his ministrations, he rolled his eyes up to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. He almost stopped completely until his brother nodded in approval. Inuyasha returned the gesture before focusing completely on the woman he held.

Kagome was panting heavily by then. Her body was trembling against his, wanting more from him. So when he stopped, she whimpered against him until she felt him roll on top of her, meeting her lusty stare with his own darkened eyes full of passion.

"You're hurt, so I'll be gentle." He rubbed his nose against hers before he whispered, "But I'm going to taste you, baby. And I want you to think of nothing else but my tongue on your body." To emphasize the words, he grabbed on to her chin and looked her straight in the eyes as his other hand dropped low to cup between her parted legs. Her eyes fluttered close, her pink tongue darting out to get the taste of him from her own lips.

"Can you do that for me, Kagome?" He whispered the words against her ear, a vibrating growl in his chest before sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

"Oh god," she shuddered, bucking her hips to push her heat against his hand. She turned her head, pushing him free from her ear so she could kiss him. But her lips only found the corner of his mouth.

"Answer me," he demanded through clenched jaws. He was going to lose his patience with her and just flip her on her stomach to take her the way he craved.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, locking his arm between their bodies and giving his hand better access to her pussy. She reached with her aching fingers to caress his chin before she finally said, "Yes, my puppy." And she giggled as he nipped her nose before he sealed her lips with his.

"Wench." He growled and pulled his hand from between her legs, to shred her clothes with his claws.

"At this second? I don't care what you call me," she breathed out in anticipation.

Inuyasha's fanged smirk said it all: he was going to devour her. The glint in his eyes caused a streak of heat to spread through her straight to where his hand cupped.

And as he moved his way down her body, she wiggled and bucked. The air in her lungs expelled and she gasped out, rising up to rest on her elbows to watch his tongue, hands and mouth spread fire through her body.

It was when he dipped low enough to take a taste of her opening that she saw it: blood. Her eyes widened and she moved to push him away with the dismissal, "Stop, Inuyasha," falling from her lips.

But the inuyoukai stopped her. The moment Sesshomaru sensed the woman's embarrassment, he rose from his seat and kneeled behind her on top of the excess of pillows, reaching his hands out to grasp her shoulders. "Relax, Kagome."

At Sesshomaru's touch, Kagome jolted and craned her neck back to look at him. "What the he-?" She was silenced from the sudden kiss he settled on her mouth. It was harsh and brutal.

Sesshomaru was urgent. He had wanted to taste her. To reassure himself that she was really there and safe and with them. He could feel her body tense for a moment before she lost herself in the passion. Her moan vibrated into his mouth, and he drank it readily.

Inuyasha, savoring her flavor, didn't pause as he looked up to see his alpha relaxed by his brother. It was...touching. Knowing that Sesshomaru was aiding in her pleasure in some way. Her once rigid thighs loosened under his claws, and then went limp as his brother tamed her apprehension with his mouth.

Kagome was lost. Absolutely and blissfully confused by what was happening. _God does this feel amazing_ , she thought with a heavy groan. Inuyasha was doing wicked things with his tongue and Sesshomaru was drinking from her mouth as if she were the elixir of everlasting life.

And it continued that way for some time before she shuddered, gripping onto Sesshomaru's hair and Inuyasha's clawed hand before she muffled her own orgasmic yell into her stretched arm.

His red eyes glanced left and right. To his mate and to his security guard. One was beaten badly, the other was sharpening his Banryu.

"Explain to me again, Bankotsu." His voice was chilly and with each spoken word, a gash appeared on the woman crumpled beside the guard.

Bankotsu paid her no mind. Her winces and soft whimpers fell on deaf ears. She was taking the brunt of the hanyou's anger so that _he_ wouldn't. She was his barrier, and considering she was a demon, he knew the woman would heal. So why bother feeling sympathetic for her when he suddenly had three enemies he was going to eventually pursue?

"They were stronger and more," he paused and mused with a playful smirk, "determined than I had ever encountered before. Well, encountered working for you, that is." His playful smirk turned into a relaxed grin.

It infuriated Naraku. And that fury was being let out and slapped onto the woman he had vowed to keep by his side for all his life. It was nice, he thought. It was nice to have your very own punching bag. His eyes narrowed as he recalled once he had attempted to use the miko as his outlet for his anger. That had not ended well for him, unfortunately.

"That jewel is priceless. You need to recover it for me. And immediately."

Bankotsu sighed and leaned back before replying, "I have the next week off, remember? Vacation time. Get one of my brother's to handle it."

Naraku's power lashed out and flung the woman across the room. But not a strain could be found on his porcelain like face.

"You are the strongest of the seven. It must be you. If money is a concern," Naraku smiled, or what you can only imagine a smile to be with a glint of horrifying amusement in his eyes. "You need only name your price."

Bankotsu raised his brows at the prospect. But the idea of having to tell his woman that he would be canceling on their vacation was a much more dangerous scenario than dealing with Naraku's anger. Especially since he didn't exactly have a barrier against Yura, while he did have one against his boss.

With a heavy sigh he heaved himself up from his seat and leaned against the Banryu. "Sorry, boss. You'll have to wait for me. I had this vacation planned and my woman isn't as submissive as yours." He looked behind him to the woman in question. What he would give to have a woman like that - one to take his brute in all. "I'll be back in a week," he continued, ignoring the rising miasma concentration in the air. "See ya, boss."

Without hesitation he turned his back to the scene and left the mansion. All the while feeling only a drop of sympathy to the woman he left behind. _She's really going to suffer tonight_. And as if on cue, he heard a blood curdling scream emit from behind the door closing behind him.

It was such a beautiful thing. A soft pink, with a gleam that sparkled in just the right light. And so smooth. Perfectly rounded between his fingertips. But what was so enthralling about the pearl-like jewel wasn't what could be seen. It was what could be felt. It had a pulse of it's own. A calling. The more he stared at it, the more he was compelled to _do_ something with it.

 _What to do?_ He wasn't sure. But it beckoned to him like a siren of the sea. And he badly wished to answer the call. If only he knew how.

And that was how Kagome found him.

She paused, her body weight suddenly too much to bare. Leaning against the doorframe, Kagome stared at the pink jewel and took in a shuddering breath of fear. "Inuyasha," she called.

Golden eyes met brown and he raised a brow, watching the blood drain from her face. He moved to rush to her side, but her injured hand rose and pointed at the jewel clutched between his fingers.

"How the fuck did that get in here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for the amazing reviews from the last chapter and thank you everyone who has favorited/followed the story! My updates are going to be a little slower out now. The semester is coming to an end so all these reports and exams are piling up. BLAH. Anyways! Please leave me some feed back to feed off of. Next chapter is kinda hitting a roadblock. Reviews help the writer's block. ;) haha! Peace and love, y'all!


End file.
